Escape
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Oh, ya. Saya pernah nulis ini sebelumnya di akun pribadi, hanya beberapa bagian yang saya edit dan di hilangkan, jadi saya tidak copy paste milik orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lirik sana lirik sini, berjalan seolah tak peduli, keheningan yang membanjiri dan kesibukan yang di buat-buat membuat dunia ini nampak memuakkan.

Lihat saja! Bagaimana manusia-manusia berdasi itu berjalan dengan penuh kesombongan, tidak mempedulikan gadis buta yang hendak menyebrang atau nenek-nenek renta yang tak berdaya menggapai-gapai pegangan dan berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri dari dalam selimut usang.

Dunia itu kejam, dunia itu butuh orang yang peduli. Benar-benar peduli, bukan hanya cuap-cuap konyol dan janji palsu para pejabat saat kampanye.

Manusia tak butuh Tuhan saat ini, mereka benar-benar tak butuh.

Mereka melupakan bagaimana cara peduli dan bersosialisasi dengan manusia lainnya.

Mereka berlagak seolah mereka yang mengendalikan dunia, dengan benang-benang buatan mereka.

Dan kau tahu?

Mereka melupakan bagaimana dunia menjadi sangat mengerikan tanpa adanya rasa belas kasihan.

* * *

Chapter 1

Aku bukan siapa-siapa di sini, bahkan tidak menjadi siapapun. Aku hanya pecundang tanpa senjata yang tidur di ruangan serba putih dengan satu alat penerangan di atas atap.

Aku tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini dan bagaimana caranya aku tidur di sini, berakhir dengan pakaian putih dengan selang infus di nadi, tubuhku sangat hancur dan kelelahan, aku benar-benar remuk.

Aku bukan pembunuh, aku hanya membantu mereka, membantu para manusia agar peduli sesama dan menghargai hidup mereka. Aku menguji kesetian mereka dengan pisau indah di tanganku yang menyiratkan rasa paling dalam.

Tapi tetap saja.

Ketika aku membunuh 1 orang, 2 temannya akan lari meninggalkan orang yang kubunuh. Berlari terbirit-birit tanpa menolong sama sekali.

Mana yang disebut dengan teman sejati sekarang?

Aku masih di tempat ini, sejauh apapun aku menutup mata dan memejamkannya lagi, tetap saja aku tertidur di tempat ini. Aku berusaha menganggap ini semua adalah mimpi dan mencubit pipiku beberapa kali, mengigit bibir bagian bawahku hingga berdarah sangat banyak.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit dan ternyata ini memang benar-benar nyata.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, ada seseorang yang duduk di sana, di atas kursi goyang dekat jendela buat helaiannya tertiup angin. Aku melupakan satu hal, dia sudah berada di sana sejak aku tersadar, tapi dia tak berbicara padaku maupun memberikan isyarat.

Dia sangat rupawan. Pria awal 30 yang benar-benar baik, menurut asumsiku. Dia ada di sana, selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Dia bilang, dia sudah berada di sana selama aku tertidur dan aku juga baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar terluka.

Perutku mati rasa, benar-benar sakit. Ada perban di sana. Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah terluka atau mendapat luka tusukan yang dalam hingga harus di perban seperti ini. Kemudian dengan cekatan dia berkata, mengkonfirmasi jika aku ditusuk seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sapanya begitu. Dia bertanya dengan lembut hingga aku merasa wajahku memanas sekarang.

"Kau tahu kau ada di mana sekarang?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Aku mengeryit. "Akhirat?"

"Bukan.."

"Kau malaikat?"

"Bukan. Aku Nijimura Shuuzou.."

Aku terkesiap, lelaki itu berdiri, berjalan sedikit arogan dan duduk di pinggiran kasurku, ia menatapku dengan sekali serang, seolah ada takdir yang memusuhi di antara kita.

Tatapannya itu. Terlalu dingin.

"Yuzuru Li. Kau ingat, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Ah, nama itu. Dia menyebutkan namaku dengan mudah. Mudah sekali. Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat akan sosok yang sangat indah nan jelita. Ingat ibuku. Aku menjadi rindu dengan ibuku. Ibuku yang memberikan nama itu padaku.

Entah bagaimana aku merasa sangat tenang ketika orang itu Nijimura Shuuzou itu, menyebut namaku dengan sangat lembut walau terkesan samar, itu sama seperti saat ibu dan ayah memanggilku. Mirip.

"Lalu, di mana ini?

"Aku adalah seorang psikiater yang di utus oleh sesuatu yang tak boleh kau ketahui, aku punya keahlian yang di sebut psikoterapi.."

"Psiko.. apa?"

"Intinya kau sudah membunuh banyak orang. Dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Yuzuru."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak membunuh mereka, aku hanya membuat mereka agar peduli sesama..."

"Baiklah.." Ia memulai, tanpa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Lantas ia bertindak,

mengusap pucuk kepalaku dengan segan, membuatku merona hebat.

Suara pintu terseret bersenandung lirih, Nijimura menghilang dari balik pintu sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata. Samar-samar dia berbisik-bisik dengan seseorang, aku tidak tahu dia siapa dan ada keperluan apa. Tapi, sepertinya itu orang penting.

Decitan sepatu oxford menyadarkan lamunan, bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka, menampilkan lelaki baru berwajah familiar.

Dia..

"Selamat pagi.."

MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO! I FOUND YOU!

"Chihiro, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Karena aku bekerja di sini dan dari mana nona tahu namaku?"

What? Apa yang dia katakan?

"Hell, jangan bercanda! Tentu saja aku tahu, hell! Kau ini temanku, Chihiro. Kau sering malak di jalanan dan aku membantumu.."

Chihiro mengeryit seolah menemukan kesalahan fatal dalam ucapanku. Tapi, beberapa detik setelah aku menjelaskan, ia mengangguk, menuliskan sesuatu dari sticky note dari dalam saku. Dia mendekat, menempelkan sticky note tadi di pakaianku.

Aku mengejanya. "Yuzuru Li, pasien gila nomor 6"

"Chihiro, aku tidak gila!" Aku setengah berteriak karena perutku masih sakit.

"Jangan teriak nona, lukamu akan terbuka lagi." Anehnya Chihiro memasang tampang datar dia tak pernah seaneh itu sebelumnya. Padahal, jika aku sedang marah dia akan meminta maaf dan bersujud di kakiku. Oke, ini aneh. Tapi dia teman yang taat.

Dia juga tidak pernah memanggilku nona dia selalu memanggilku Yuzuru seperti yang lainnya dan yang para budak-budakku katakan.

"Jika nona tidak gila, Nijimura-san tak mungkin menemuimu. Nona harus tahu itu, dia hanya menangani orang sakit sepertimu dan nona juga mati konyol."

Shock,

Dia berkata apa barusan? Aku sudah mati? Kapan?

"A-apa? Kenapa aku bisa mati?"

"Nona mati di tusuk garpu saat di restoran, apa nona lupa?"

* * *

Ditusuk garpu saat di restoran?

Ini gila!

Aku tak mungkin mati seperti itu dan jika aku mati seharusnya aku sudah di akhirat dan tidak PERNAH berakhir di tempat aneh ini. Bukankah seharusnya begitu? Orang-orang mati akan berakhir di akhirat atau alam kubur.

Tempat macam apa ini? Intitusi mental? Rumah sakit jiwa? Penjara?

Tapi, tempat ini terlalu bagus di sebut penjara. Pandanganku pada penjara selalu buruk, kecuali kalau aku seorang koruptor. Karena, aku bisa saja menikmati masa-masa indah di tahanan. Seperti selebritis.

Chihiro tak memberitahu tempat macam apa ini, meski aku bertanya berulang kali padanya. Dia cukup lihai menyembunyikan masalah dan dia jarang mengajakku bicara. Dia hanya menanyakan hal-hal sederhana yang bayi pun bisa menjawabnya.

Chihiro datang ke kamar di mana aku sedang terlelap, saat makan siang, malam, sarapan, juga memberiku beberapa buku dan games yang dapat kumainkan. Ia membantuku menyiapkan segalanya juga tentang menaik turunkan tirai.

"Apa selimutnya cukup hangat?"

"Hangat. Terima kasih, Chihiro.."

"Aku akan datang jika kau butuh, nona.."

Sebenarnya, Chihiro yang ada di tempat ini baik. Dia berbeda dengan Chihiro di duniaku sebelumnya, di duniaku yang satunya. Aku merasa, Chihiro yang ini seperti versi sempurna dari Chihiro yang di sana.

Soal Nijimura Shuuzou, dia menemuiku beberapa kali dan memeriksa apa aku sudah cukup waras untuk dia tanyai nanti. Dia berkata akan mulai melakukan sesi tanya saat aku sudah cukup waras.

Jadi, dia berpikir selama ini aku tidak waras, begitu? Abaikan itu, aku masih penasaran dengan tempat ini.

Sobekan di perutku sudah mendingan. Chihiro bilang aku di tusuk dan mendapat luka yang cukup serius, luka itu dalam dan lebar.

Tapi sekarang aku bisa berjalan mengelilingi tempat ini, walaupun harus sembunyi-bunyi. Chihiro akan tahu aku kabur dari kamar. Dia akan menyeretku seperti seorang ibu yang tak ingin anaknya membeli permen.

Jiu jitsu dan Aikido yang kugunakan untuk menyerang Chihiro tak mempan pada orang sialan ini, dia selalu menangkisnya dengan tepat, seakan dia tahu dimana titik kelemahanku.

Yang kemudian, Chihiro berkata. "Jiu Jitsumu payah, Akidomu berantakan. Nona, kau harus banyak belajar. Aku ini bukan sekedar perawat di tempat ini, dasar bodoh. Cepat kembali. Nijimura-san akan marah.."

Responku kala itu hanya mengangguk. Percuma aku melawan orang ini. Hanya membuatku malu saja. Para perawat di sana tidak membantu, mereka tertawa di balik keterkejutannya.

Tapi.

Kali ini, sudah kupastikan rencanaku akan berhasil, aku bisa keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

Berkeliling di koridor dengan tenang tanpa si kelabu itu maksudnya, aku juga ingin mencari tahu tentang tempat ini.

Mungkin aku dapat menemukan sesuatu. Mungkin saja..

Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

Tempat ini luas dan tamannya benar-benar menyenangkan. Di sana ada pancuran Cupid dan beberapa Krisan biru yang menghiasi rumput hijau, aku juga melihat mawar dan beberapa bunga yang tak ku ketahui namanya. Lucu sekali, aku merasa sangat tenang saat melihat bunga. Mengingat aku membenci hal girly yang menjijikan.

Ada beberapa orang mengenakan pakaian yang sama sepertiku, mereka terlihat banyak. Mereka juga di dampingi para perawat yang perhatian.

Saat aku mengamati di koridor, ada seseorang yang membuatku tertarik, dia duduk di kursi roda dekat kolam yang di atasnya ada jembatan.

Dia.

Aneh.

Mungkin terlalu aneh bagiku. Dia nampak tak waras, seperti pengidap autisme atau sesuatu yang lebih parah dari itu. Dia menjerit setiap 20 detik sekali, seakan akan di eksekusi, kemudian ia mencakar seluruh tubuhnya hingga si perawat hanya diam seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Tapi, diantara itu semua ada orang yang benar-benar tenang. Namun ekspresinya terlalu kosong, dari gerak-geriknya dia tak dapat berbicara. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dari mereka dan tempat ini. Aku mulai tak yakin kalau aku bakal selamat jika aku terus diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

"...Yuzu"

"...ru"

"Yuzuru!"

Aku menoleh, terlalu lama melamun hingga aku tak sadar seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Merah muda dan cantik

Itu pasti Momoi Satsuki! Dia temanku, tapi dia tidak masuk dalam geng yang aku buat dengan Chihiro, ia ada dalam kelompok lain. Tapi kami saling dekat untuk beberapa hal. Ia sama nakalnya sepertiku. Tapi dia versi parahnya!

Dapat kulihat Satsuki berlari menghampiri, helaian merah mudanya menari-nari, seakan helaian itu sedang bahagia. Kemudian, aku menjadi heran bercampur penasaran. Sedang apa Satsuki di sini? Kenapa memakai baju yang sama sepertiku?

Apa dia...

"Satsuki, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hhuu, aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah ada di kasur dan orang yang bernama Niji.."

"Nijimura..."

"Yup! Dia mengatakan kalau aku seharusnya ada di sini, agak aneh sih, karena aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku berkeliling sejak subuh, tapi, tidak menemukan apapun. Kemudian aku bertemu dengamu, kau sendiri?"

"Sejak kemarin aku di sini. Chihiro tidak mau memberitahuku apa-apa tentang ini, menyebalkan ya?"

Mata Satsuki membulat, seperti baru memenangkan undian mobil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, menahan nafas, karena tubuhnya menebarkan aroma yang aneh.

"Chihiro, ada di sini?"

"Dia sudah di sini sejak lama. Tapi, sepertinya dia bukan My Chihiro.."

Satsuki menampilkan wajah sedih, ia menatapku datar. "Perawatku juga mengatakan hal aneh, dia bilang kalau aku." Ia mengambil jeda.

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku membunuh seseorang!"

* * *

Satsuki menangis sepanjang dia bercerita, dia bercerita kalau ia kehilangan ingatan sebelum dia kemari. Aku memaklumi itu, karena aku juga tak ingat apapun sebelum aku sampai berakhir ke tempat ini. Satsuki juga tak tahu tempat apa ini, dia terlihat lebih terguncang daripada aku.

Aroma di tubuhnya ternyata obat bius yang tumpah mengenai pakaiannya. Lengannya penuh dengan jarum suntik, aku tahu dia pecandu narkoba. Tapi, dia tak pernah separah ini.

Satsuki seperti benar-benar menderita, soal perawatnya itu, Aida Riko, ia memperlakukan Satsuki bak anak kelinci yang tak berdaya.

Satsuki di sini lebih lama dari aku dan hal-hal aneh mulai ia rasakan selama disini. Dia berkata bertemu dengan Ryouta, tapi Ryouta di pindahkan ke lantai 2. Akhirnya aku tahu, tempat ini mempunyai 4 lantai.

Saat cerita Satsuki mencapai klimaks, Chihiro muncul, wajahnya panik.

Sialan!

Dia menemukanku!

Tapi ada apa dengan wajahnya? Dia tak mau menatap Satsuki, ia juga berlagak seolah tidak kenal Satsuki, padahal mereka saling kenal. Di rasa tangan ini di raih oleh Chihiro, ia menarik lenganku dengan paksa, menginterupsi pertemanan ini. Chihiro bahkan tak peduli.

"Maaf ya, Momoi-san. Tapi, nona Yuzuru harus aku bawa. Karena ini PENTING.."

Detik berlalu dan aku berusaha menggapai Satsuki dari kejauhan. Yang tengah menangis dalam peraduan.

* * *

"Jangan kabur, Li..." Peringat Chihiro agak prihatin ketika kami menyusuri koridor.

Jujur saja, ini pertamakalinya dia memanggilku Li. Nama panggilanku.

"Jangan kabur lagi, orang tadi itu. Momoi itu berbahaya. Kau tahu, Li? Dia itu sudah membunuh orang."

Aku yang sedang marah langsung menghardik. "Sejak kapan Satsuki membunuh orang? Satsuki itu pecandu narkoba.."

Chihiro menghentikan langkah, memutar tubuh dengan cepat dan menatapku "Li, kalau boleh jujur. Satsuki itu mengalami halusinasi berlebihan dia gila, right?. Dia begini akibat kecanduan obat-obatan. Dia ada di sini karena membunuh seorang gadis, dia menganggap gadis itu adalah polisi yang akan menahan dirinya. Dan kebetulan orang itu adalah.."

Ada jeda, aku menunggu

"Kau, orang itu kau. Yuzuru Li, makanya aku memintamu untuk tak sembarangan berkeliaran."

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

"Apa aku perlu memberimu bukti? Kau mati dan Satsuki yang membunuhmu, kau bisa menanyakan ini pada Ryouta.."

* * *

"Li, kau suka buah apa?"

"Aku mau pulang.."

"Tidak boleh.."

Chihiro mengambil 1 buah apel dari keranjang buah di sebelahku tanpa mempedulikan hal apa yang sedang aku keluhkan. Aku ingin bertemu Satsuki dan Ryouta. Tapi, Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak menyetujui ini dan menahan pergerakanku dengan sangat ketat. Ia tengah membuatkanku sesuatu, sebuah salad buah barangkali?

"Terima kasih, Chihiro..."

"Ya.."

"Aku bersyukur karena kau perawatku.."

Enak sekali, aku tak pernah memakan buah apel dan salad yang rasanya seperti ini. Mungkin karena aku sering membeli yang asal-asalan atau tak pernah memakai perasaan.

Rasa benda ini seperti buatan ibuku, hanya saja ibu sering menambahkan sayuran yang membuatku tak ingin memakannya. Jika wanita itu tak memaksa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Li?"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin kau kabur dan aku kesulitan mencarimu, kau sebenarnya ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

Suara nafas lelah terdengar nyaring, aku yakin Chihiro kesal dengan pertanyaanku ini. Aku sudah mengatakan 'aku ingin pulang' sebanyak 50 kali dan Chihiro tak pernah menjawabnya.

"Jawab aku. Kenapa kau membunuh orang? Dulu saat aku bertemu denganmu di kamar ini, kau bilang kau pembunuh "

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak suka orang munafik dan sikap tak peduli. Aku membunuh mereka karena aku ingin tahu, apakah mereka akan membantu temannya yang sedang kubunuh atau kabur? Ternyata mereka kabur, orang-orang bodoh itu mulai menangis dan menyesal saat temannya sudah mati."

"Mydear, memang begitu seharusnya. Mereka kabur karena takut mati, mereka harus bertahan hidup."

"Jika mereka peduli pada teman yang sedang terancam. Setidaknya mereka menggertak atau menghalangi kematian, dengan begitu aku tak akan membunuhnya karena aku masih peduli."

"Li, kau ini pembunuh yang unik.."

Aku tersenyum, menyuapkan buah terakhir yang masih berada di sendok. Rasanya asam, buah ini sepertinya masih sangat muda.

"Chihiro, Kau sendiri sejak kapan ada di sini?"

Chihiro diam cukup lama, jeda yang menakjubkan bagiku. Aku melihat wajahnya sangat sedih dia berdiri di balik jendela dan membuat surai kelabunya nampak jingga akibat mentarin.

Mendadak aku ingat Ryouta.

"Hh, rahasia..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Oh, ya. Saya pernah nulis ini sebelumnya di akun pribadi, hanya beberapa bagian yang saya edit dan di hilangkan, jadi saya tidak copy paste milik orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang. Waktunya pemeriksaan rutin yang akan aku jalani bersama Nijimura. Kupikir, aku bisa mulai bertanya padanya karena dia sudah cukup yakin jika aku bisa mulai di ajak bicara dan wawancara singkat. Meski ingatakanku agak masih berantakan, aku bahkan belum menemukan tempat atau pintu keluar di sini. Chihiro tidak pernah menjauhkan pandangannya dariku, dia cukup hebat dan jeli jika soal ini.

Agak mengerikan, mengingat kau di ikuti oleh lelaki aneh yang cukup tampan. Mengikutimu kemana-mana kecuali jika kau sedang berurusan dengan kamar mandi.

Dan juga..

"Yuzuru-san!"

..baru saja seseorang memanggilku, agak terburu-buru dan nampak seperti tergila-gila. Suara nyaring buat telingaku menangis. Suara yang aku hafal sejak aku duduk di bangku SMA teman lama yang lumayan akrab mengisi hari-hari dalam imajiner dan mimpiku, walau tak banyak tapi terorganisir.

Aku menoleh, tentu saja, orang itu adalah. "Ryouta?"

Ryouta tersenyum kecil. Seperti menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru. Logis memang. "Huh, akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang aku kenal selain Momoi!" katanya sedikit menyanjung. Tak lupa sepucuk senyum di wajah menawannya. Aku selalu suka jika dia begitu, tapi tidak pernah terpesona atau jatuh hati.

Lantai 3. Ryouta ada di sini. Kenapa aku tidak ke tempat ini dari dulu ya? Mungkin aku bisa mengobrol singkat dengan Ryouta lalu Satsuki dan semuanya akan terasa nyaman.

Bodohnya aku, aku baru tersadar kalau dia duduk di sebelahku sejak tadi. Di kursi yang panjang nan putih, seperti pakaian para pasien sakit jiwa. Ryouta tengah menunggu di tengah antrian yang tak begitu banyak, memandang 1 pintu berwarna cokelat di sana. Ruangan milik Nijimura. Ruangan tenang dan khusus untuk sesi bertanya jawab. Hah, ajaib.

Ketika mataku meneliksik rupa dan tubuh Ryouta. Aku sedikit terkejut plus ingin tertawa kasar di depan wajah menawannya. Ini akan terlihat sangat bagus dan keren. Jujur saja, Ryouta mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Sticky Note di dada kirinya.

Di sana tertulis..

' Kise Ryouta, orang aneh no 9... '

Ryouta memang aneh bukan? Dia bukan saja aneh, dia memang benar-benar gila. Jikalau saja ada yang mau melaporkan tentang kegilaan Ryouta. Hahaha.

"Yuzuru-san, di sini juga. Kupikir hanya Momoi saja yang disini. Sudah berapa lama?"

Aku mengingat-ngingatnya kembali. Sepertinya aku tidak lupa soal ini. Langsung saja aku jawab dengan kepastian seratus persen. "Sekitar 4 hari, kalau Ryouta?"

"Aku tidak ingat.."

Ryouta tertawa kecil dalam wajah yang lumayan kelelahan tapi dia nampak lebih normal ketimbang Satsuki yang aku temui beberapa hari lalu. Hanya saja, kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam di matanya membuatku terganggu. Apa dia baru saja depresi? Mungkin pengaruh obat. Atau mungkin saja itu wajah aslinya tanpa balutan make-up tebal yang sangat menganggu. Aku tidak mengatakannya, takut dia tersinggung.

"Sepi..."

"Yah, kau benar. Ryouta.."

Hening sejenak. Hanya deru napas yang terdengar. Suara paling mengerikan yang pernah aku dengar. Kau tahu? Suara napas manusia lah yang paling aku takutkan.

"Yuzuru-san, apa kau tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Tidak, kalau Ryouta?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, semua yang ada di sini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dari beberapa orang yang aku tanya, hanya Yuzuru-san yang bersikap tenang..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, mereka semua nampak gila dan stress semenjak teman mereka menghilang, maksudku orang-orang di sini mengenal satu sama lain, sama seperti aku pada Momoi dan Yuzuru-san. Katanya, ketika menginjak hari ke-10 tepat kau tinggal di sini, kau akan di buat menghilang. Maksudku, benar-benar hilang. Bahkan kamar pasiennya di gantikan oleh pasien baru. Momoi juga sudah tak terlihat lagi, pasti dia sudah 10 hari di sini."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Mungkin saja pengobatan sakit jiwa itu memang hanya 10 hari dan pasien sudah di perbolehkan pulang!"

Ryouta tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedih, mungkin dia tidak mengerti dengan sistem pengobatan di sini, atau dia memang orang yang berlebihan dalam bertindak. Aku membiarkannya sebentar, mencoba menelusuri apa saja yang akan Ryouta katakan selanjutnya. Barangkali, itu adalah sebuah informasi terselubung.

Kepala Ryouta bersandar di tembok, menatap gundah pada dunia, seakan meluapkan rasa sedihnya di sana, seakan ini adalah kalimat terakhir menjelang kematian. Wasiat yang tak berarti. "Sudah 3 hari aku tidak bisa tidur, Yuzuru-san."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Relatif. Aku mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi itu seperti nyata, aku takut sekali. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Di mimpi itu, aku mati. Aku juga melihat Yuzuru-san di sana."

Aku sedikit merinding, belum pernah sebelumnya aku mendengar Ryouta berbicara seperti itu. Seperti di lucuti. Ryouta menghela nafas, memejamkan mata cukup lama.

Lantas, dia berbicara dengan nada yang teramat pelan seperti cerita manis dan pendek tentang seorang anak muda menyatakan cinta. "Kalau Yuzuru-san, bagaimana pengalaman di sini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tak ada yang bagus, aku hanya ingin pulang, Ryouta. Tempat ini membuatku takut."

Ryouta membuka mata, lingkaran hitam di matanya masih membekas. Ekspesi itu. Ekspresi buatku kasihan, sepertinya mimpi buruk itu benar-benar merenggut seperempat dari hidupnya.

Dan aku bisa merasakan itu.

"Kita kabur saja kalau begitu, Yuzuru-san!"

"Itu rencanaku. Apa Ryouta punya ide?"

Ryouta nampak berpikir, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu untuk selidik lebih lanjut dan apakah aku cukup layak mendengar sesuatu yang lebih dari mulutnya. Sebuah rangkaian rencana yang pastilah spektakuler.

Ryouta mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri lalu berpaling dariku, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaianya. Benar-benar dari dalam pakaiannya, ia menyelipkan itu dari celana panjangnya. Aku agak sedikit malu ketika melihat pemandangan ini. Melihat tubuh polos Ryouta.

Ia menunjukan sesuatu, yang awalnya kupikir itu sebuah sampah. Itu sebuah kertas yang di lipat-lipat tertayang di depan wajahku. Ryouta membentangkannya, hingga kertas itu menutupi seluruh wajah, hanya mata madu itu saja yang aku lihat.

"Apa itu, Ryouta?"

"Denah. Aku dapat ini dari Momoi. Aku dan dia punya rencana kabur, tapi dia malah menghilang sama seperti lainnya."

"Dari mana?"

"Jangan bertanya, Yuzuru-san. Aku takut ini gagal lagi jika kita heboh. Ini untuk Yuzuru-san..."

Kali ini Ryouta melepas sesuatu dari pergelangan tangan. Tangannya lecet-lecet, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengkram keras, seperti genggaman Gozilla atau apalah Ultraman barangkali.

Tapi, ketika aku menyelidiki itu seperti bekas borgol, yah DIA DI BORGOL! Apa mungkin dia segila dan seanarkis itu pada perawatnya? Tapi aku tidak bertanya, karena Ryouta terlihat enggan untuk menceritakannya. Aku menganggap ini seperti sebuah rahasia.

Aku mengeryit. "Arloji?"

"Yup!"

Benda itu warnanya biru muda dan merah muda,

warna Satsuki dan Tetsuya. Aku baru ingat kalau mereka sudah bersama cukup lama. Mereka mungkin menjalani cinta yang agak rumit, karena aku dengar lelaki itu homo. Ya, si Tetsuya itu.

"Aku sudah menyamakan ini dengan jam milikku. Ini punya Momoi."

Aku menatap Ryouta curiga. "Kau merencanakan apa?"

"Kita akan pergi jam 9 malam. Kita janjian di tempat ini..."

* * *

"Bangun, sleepyhead.."

Suara itu. Nijimura?

"Maaf, apa aku tertidur?"

Nijimura tersenyum aneh, senyum biasa yang sering dia umbar. Kini, aku melihat itu kembali. "Yuzuru Li. Kau tertidur sangat lama, kau bahkan melupakan sesi bertanya nomor 6."

"Maafkan aku."

Orang di depanku ini berlagak seperti dia yang bersalah. Memang dia bersalah, dia meninggalkanku lebih dari 2 jam untuk menjawab telepon. Nijimura terlihat tak suka dan orang di seberang sana marah-marah tak jelas. Kupikir itu salah satu kolega atau pegawai tolol yang tidak becus bekerja.

Juga..

TUNGGU DULU. ADA YANG JANGGAL..

Ini sesuatu yang penting.

Sejak kapan di sini ada sinyal? Kupikir ini akhirat, aku di hidupkan kembali bukan? Lalu, kenapa Nijimura bisa menggunakan ponsel?

Shit. Apa yang salah tentang tempat ini?

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan Yuzuru segelas susu hangat supaya kau agak baikan.."

"Tidak perlu, Nijimura-san. Aku sudah mendapatkan itu dari Ryouta.."

Kulihat raut wajah Nijimura berubah, aku tak tahu apakah dia marah atau heran, suka ataupun benci, dia cukup cerdas dalam memainkan emosi. Aku sampai takut.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau harus tidur, Yuzuru. Aku akan memanggil Mayuzumi."

Ide bagus! Panggil Chihiro! YES.

Sepertinya aku bisa bertanya dan mengajaknya bicara, jika ia mau menerangkannya. Kemudian menanyakan semua hal mengenai Nijimura Shuuzou dan tempat ini yang masih nampak janggal.

Bagaimana tempat ini bisa masuk sinyal? Ini aneh sekali.

Nijimura bilang padaku sejak awal kalau aku sudah mati, walaupun dia tak mengkonfirmasi bagaimana aku bisa mati dan kenapa aku bisa di kirim ke tempat yang seperti ini. Dia jago menyembunyikan rahasia penting.

Menghilangnya Satsuki dan juga ucapan Ryouta beberapa jam lalu, mengambang di pikiranku. Layaknya fatamorgana yang tak bisa hilang dan tatto yang tak bisa di hapus.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya sang pangeran muncul. Nampak terengah habis berkelana sembari berlari. "Hei, maaf lama..."

Nijimura tersenyum aneh, ia menyimpan ponsel ke saku jas. Mata hitam menilik-nilik, dia duduk sambil menompang dagu. "Bawa dia. Sepertinya dia lelah, ingat jangan sampai hal seperti minggu lalu terjadi lagi. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Mayuzumi!"

"Aku mengerti.."

* * *

"Chihiro..."

"Ada apa? Kau tak dapat melihat karena tempat ini gelap? Mau pegang tanganku?"

Chihiro mengulurkan tangan, tanpa senyum atau ucapan basa-basinya. Terasa aneh, tapi aku menyambut tangan halusnya dengan antusias.

Aku rindu dia bersikap begini. Jika saja aku bisa segera pulang bertemu dengan Chihiro asli dan temanku.

Aku memulai. "Ryouta.."

"Ya, dia kenapa?"

"Ryouta bilang Satsuki menghilang. Semua orang yang sudah 10 hari di sini akan menghilang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak boleh tahu." Chihiro mendecih pertanda tak suka. Tapi, aku tidak begitu jelas melihat ekspresi wajahnya, di sini terlalu gelap dan dingin. Aku tak pernah memakai sendal jika berkeliling, itu membuatku kesulitan untuk berlari dan kabur jika Chihiro mengejar.

"Ayolah, kau temanku di dunia yang sebelumnya. Chihiro di sana itu orang yang baik, tak seperti kau!"

"Tapi, jika kau sudah mendengarnya, jangan pernah mencari tahu cara kabur dari sini. Aku akan membencimu selamanya..."

Dia menyerah. Chihiro menghirup nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan dan memperlambat jalan. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Tempat ini, setiap kau datang. Kau akan diberi waktu 9 hari untuk bertahan. Hari ke 10 kau akan di singkirkan dan di pindahkan ke tempat lain. Kau akan di hapus, orang-orang yang dulu mengenalmu akan melupakan namamu. Menghapus dirimu seakan kau tak pernah di lahirkan.."

Ia melanjutkan. "Saat hari ke 11 semua hal mengenai kau akan hilang, entah itu file negara atau akta kelahiran. Semua orang yang mengenalimu akan lupa jika memori di otak mereka menyimpan namamu, bahkan orangtuamu dan Chihiro-mu itu. Kau tak akan ingat nama Satsuki lagi, mulai besok dan selamanya..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Oh, ya. Saya pernah nulis ini sebelumnya di akun pribadi, hanya beberapa bagian yang saya edit dan di hilangkan, jadi saya tidak copy paste milik orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

Apa benar, jika aku terbangun nanti aku akan melupakan semuanya? Melupakan Satsuki dan ingatan semu tentang Satsuki? Semua hal baik bertajuk keramahan yang aku lalui bersamanya? Mendamba sebuah kasih dan cinta yang murni disaat senang maupun susah?

Atau hal-hal kecil saat dia membantu dan aku membantunya? Saat dia membuatku tertawa dan melupakan masalah yang menimpaku?

Jujur, aku tak bisa melakukannya, ini terlalu sulit, terlalu kejam. Aku ingin marah sekaligus menangis. Aku ingin muntah dan menyumpahi setan di dalam hati. Aku ingin berdoa dan meminta pada Tuhan. Aku tidak mau ini semua menjadi terlambat.

Satsuki adalah sosok yang teramat penting bagiku. Sama seperti cintaku pada Chihiro. Seperti sayangku Ryouta dan ibuku.

Aku dan Satsuki sudah berteman sangat lama, seperti umur bulan di semesta ini, bahkan aku mengenal dia sebelum Ryouta. Dia adalah teman terbaikku walau aku tak pernah menjadi yang terbaik bagi Satsuki, dia sanubariku. Sungguh.

Apa salah jika aku marah akibat kejadian bodoh ini? Tidak. Aku benar. Ini tidak adil.

Ini tak semudah yang kelihatannya. Ini sangat sulit, tolong gantikan posisiku ini dengan orang yang lebih kuat dan percaya diri. Ayolah, Satsuki memang gila. Tapi tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini.

Jadi, aku akan melupakannya begitu saja? Jangan bodoh! Itu tak akan terjadi.

Siapa yang harus aku percayai? Apa Chihiro mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Entah dia berbohong, membuat teka-teki sulit yang menyusun rahasia. Entah dia sedang mengolokku atau menghinaku atas kondisi ini. Aku ingin mengerti dengan ini semua.

Kumohon... berikan aku sebuah jawaban. Walau itu sulit, walau harus mengorbankan nyawa dan ragaku. Walau aku harus menelan kepahitan dan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Aku tidak punya pilihan, bukan?

Aku kehilangan arah dan tersesat. Aku...

Tapi aku tidak boleh berperasangka buruk pada Chihiro. Bagaimanapun dia temanku, atau mungkin... cintaku?

Terjebak di sini sudah buatku kerepotan, aku hampir bunuh diri jika tidak bertemu Ryouta dan Chihiro. Haha, bahkan aku seperti pemeran utama dalam serial pembunuhan. Menunggu jadwal mati dalam list milik Psilopat.

Jujur, kehadiran Ryouta dan Satsuki membuatku sedikit lega hingga susah tidur akibat terlalu lama memikirkan nasib mereka, entah mereka melakukan atau merasakan hal yang sama. Ini membuatku sakit.

Sikap Chihiro yang berbeda dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang aku kenal di duniaku, menambah segelintir kesan negatif dan positif tentangnya di dalam pikiranku. Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di matanya, ia berlagak seperti tak mengenalku, seolah aku ini makhluk planet asing.

Dia terlalu kosong. Kosong. Kosong.

Haruskah aku bersama dengannya dalam lingkaran ini?

Aku tidak tahu.

Nijimura Shuuzou adalah objek yang selalu aku perhatikan. Seakan dia menjadi kunci dari semua masalah. Tapi, aku tak dapat menemukan pintunya.

Aku berusaha mencari pintu itu, mendapatkan kunci dan menjawab teka-teki, aku akan terus dan tetap mencari.

Sejauh apapun aku berusaha, hingga aku kehilangan nyawaku. Aku malah kembali lagi, lagi dan lagi. Di atas kasur tanpa melakukan apapun. Belenggu ini terlalu kasar.

Kutatap arloji merah muda yang Ryouta berikan. Benda itu masih utuh dan bersih, mati-matian aku menyembunyikan dan berbohong pada Chihiro agar ia tak curiga. Aku tidak tega sebenarnya menipu Chihiro. Ia terlalu murni.

Benda ini, arloji ini terlihat baru. Merk-nya terkenal, pasti harganya selangit. Kalau tidak salah Casio merk paling mahal. Di tali arloji yang tak tahu terbuat dari apa, tertulis huruf tegak bersambung berwarna biru muda yang bertuliskan sebuah nama.

 **TetsuSatsu**.

Tetsuya dan Satsuki.

Seperti itu kira-kira arti dari inisial nama tersebut. Itu tebakan yang gampang, Satsuki itu sangat mudah untuk di baca.

Terbuai oleh mahligai dan nostalgia, membawaku pada lamunan, kutatap langit-langit lumayan lama. Tempat ini gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi.

Kuraih langit-langit dengan kedua tangan, mengigat kembali semua tentangku, Satsuki, Chihiro, ibuku dan teman-temanku. Membisikan nama Chihiro sebelum jatuh dalam tidur. Berharap Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua.

Aku merindukan mereka. Ibuku dan segalanya di dunia sana. Perlahan secara tak sadar, air mataku mengalir aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk merasakan gejolak itu.

' **Ting** '

Suara bell. Aku mendengar suara bell. Bell kecil yang manis. Kuhapus air mata dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling yang memudar.

Aku terlalu lama menangis.

Pandanganku mulai membaik, kucari sumber suara. Ah, suara itu berasal dari arloji milik Satsuki. Ia menyimpan bell mini di sana, di tali merah muda pada arloji.

Baru kuingat kalau Satsuki sangat menyukai bell, apapun itu bentuknya. Dia sangat menyukai bell dan suaranya.

"Satsuki, kau..."

TUNGGU DULU! TUNGGU! INI IDE YANG BAGUS.

Ide ini mungkin agak aneh dan kuno, aku tahu itu. Ini akan terdengar sangat idiot. Tapi dengan cara ini, mungkin aku dapat mengingat Satsuki.

Kuambil pena Chihiro yang tergeletak di meja, mengambil secarik kertas dan membaginya hingga menjadi kecil. Aku menuliskan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat, seperti anak yang mendamba hadiah dari Santa Claus.

Selesai.

Aku tersenyum mengamati apa yang kutulis di sana, menggulung kertas itu dan menyelipkannya di antara tali arloji.

Aku akan melihat kertas ini besok, kupastikan ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Momoi Satsuki...

...temanku

* * *

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Chihiro tersenyum. Di bukanya gorden kamarku, menyoroti mata telanjang ini dengan cahaya temaram dari indahnya matahari.

"Li, kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Ah, aku ingin mandi..."

Jam 7 pagi, ini sudah hari ke-6 aku berada di sini. Terjebak dan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku mencoba untuk mengulangi, mengulang kembali serangkaian rencana agar aku dapat keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Mengitari tempat ini dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa, berharap menemukan secercah harapan dan kepastian.

Hasilnya sama. Hanya sebuah dinding beton setinggi 4 meter yang tak dapat kujangkau. Tidak ada pintu apapun atau pintu tersembunyi yang dapat ku dobrak.

Payah.

"Sana mandi. Aku tak tahu kapan terakhir kali kau mandi. Li..."

Aku menyeringai. "Chihiro, kau menyebalkan..."

"Hh, lepas dulu jam merah muda itu..."

"Heh?"

Aku mengeryit, menatap pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan seksama. Di sana, di pergelangan tanganku. Melilit arloji merah muda yang sangat cantik. Merk terkenal buatku menganga.

Oh, ini 'kan pemberian Ryouta...

Sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi, aku mengamati benda itu lagi. Benda itu sangat bagus, masih terlihat baru, ada tulisan tegak bersambung **TetsuSatsu** di sana.

Tetsu itu pasti, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan Satsu...

Tunggu, siapa Satsu?

Nama itu terasa tak asing. Tapi, aku tak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali. Terlalu sulit untuk melacaknya, nama ini terlalu aneh.

Satsu...

Dia, siapa?

* * *

Seperti yang Ryouta katakan kemarin, dia dan aku berniat untuk melarikan diri. Tepatnya pukul 9 malam, Ryouta sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana dan rute yang akan dilalui.

Ryouta hari ini memintaku untuk bertemu sebuah kantin atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tempat makan, ah itu sama saja. Sebenarnya, aku tak bisa bepergian jauh atau leluasa bercerita, Chihiro selalu mengamati jika aku melakukan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

Tapi, aku bisa bernafas lega karena Chihiro mendapat tugas mendadak dari Nijimura-san. Syukurlah...

"Jadi, Ryouta. Apa Ryouta..."

"Yuzuru-san kenal Momoi?"

"Siapa?"

"Momoi Satsuki, apa Yuzuru-san kenal dia? Nama itu tertulis di telapak tanganku, aku melihatnya saat sarapan. Aku sedikit bingung, aku tak ingat kapan menulis ini..."

Ryouta memiringkan kepala membuat ekspresi bingung, wajahnya masih sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya. Pucat pasi. Lemah. Dan aneh.

"Aku baru mau menanyakan ini padamu. Kupikir, kau tahu sesuatu tentang orang bernama Satsu..." Kutunjukan arloji merah muda itu.

Lalu melanjutkan. "Mungkin dia sejenis hewan peliharaan? Bahkan aku tak suka binatang."

"Kurasa... itu nama manusia, Yuzuru-san..." Ryouta menaikan sebelah alis, menyeruput susu kotak yang tersaji dan melahap habis sandwich yang begitu nikmat dari kelihatannya.

Dari raut wajahnya, dia nampak berpikir, aku tahu Ryouta itu pintar dengan caranya sendiri dan mempesona dengan senyum manisnya. Dulu sekali, aku pernah menyangka Ryouta itu lebih muda dariku dan aku memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil yang manja. Tetapi, kenyataannya dia sama sepertiku, dia berada di usia yang sama.

Ah, aku begitu bodoh..

"Mau mencari tahu tentang Momoi Satsuki? Pasti dia sangat berarti. Jika tidak, tak mungkin aku dan Yuzuru-san menuliskan sesuatu yang sama tentang Momoi Satsuki itu..."

"Oke, aku setuju..."

"Ayo!"

Sebuah senyuman kupersembahkan, kusambut uluran tangan Ryouta. Yang dilanjutkan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat yang Ryouta tuju.

* * *

"Apa yang kau tulis di sana?"

"Hm?"

Kulirik kertas yang baru saja aku amati beberapa menit yang lalu, sebuah tulisan yang sangat kecil juga terlalu banyak kata yang disingkat. Kertas yang digunakan di gulung pada kertas buram.

Kenapa aku menuliskan sesuatu seperti ini?

Bodoh.

Tulisan ini, tulisanku. Aku melihat benda ini terselip di dalam arloji merah muda dekat sebuah lonceng mini.

Disana tertulis.

 **"Momoi Satsuki, penjual kembang api seorang pecandu dan gadis yang sangat menawan. Tinggal beberapa meter dari rumah Aomine Daiki teman dekat Yuzuru Li dan Kise Ryouta kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya..."**

"Aneh."

Ryouta mengeryit heran, bibir bawah ia gigit, semilir angin menerbangkan helaiannya. Ryouta membuat kode untuk memberikan kertas itu.

"Sepertinya... Momoi Satsuki itu teman lama kita. Kita kenal Aomine dan Kuroko, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Benar, Aomine dan Tetsuya itu teman kami. Meski aku tak begitu dekat dengan Aomine Daiki itu, kita mengobrol hanya seperlunya.

"Ini membuatku pusing..."

Ryouta mengangguk untuk sebuah respons, dia meraba dinding koridor dengan jemari, seperti laba-laba, kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu cokelat.

Kuhentikan langkahku, melirik Ryouta dari samping yang seolah sedang mengamati partikel dari pintu ini. Pintu ini tak ada nama ruangannya, tidak ada jendela sama sekali, aku menjadi heran, siapa yang mendesain ruangan aneh ini?

"Ruangan apa ini?"

Ryouta mengetuk-ngetuk pintu aneh itu dengan kuku, entah bagaimana kukunya bisa sepanjang monster. Dia tidak terurus. Ya. Dia tak terurus dengan baik.

Ryouta menatapiku dengan heran. Ada sesuatu yang salah kala ia menemukan pintu ini. Dia pasti mencurigai sesuatu. Dia selalu seperti ini. Curiga dan merasa aneh.

"Yuzuru-san, apa yang kau pikirkan setelah melihat pintu ini?"

"Sebuah ruangan yang tak boleh di masuki pasien?"

Ryouta menggeleng dan menepuk kedua pundak ini. "Itu bukan ruangan, itu sebuah lemari..."

"Hah, lemari?"

* * *

Lemari?

Ada sebuah lemari aneh di tengah-tengah koridor yang sepi, koridor itu jarang di jamah para pasien atau para pegawai. Itu menjadi alasan jelas mengapa mereka membuat lemari aneh seperti itu. Mereka menyimpan rahasi di sana, sebuah Mahakarya mungkin. Dan kau tidak diizinkan untuk tahu.

Pintu atau ruangan itu terkunci, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat apa-apa ketika mengintip di lubang. Otomatis, aku menaruh curiga yang kuat. Siapa yang tidak curiga ketika kau menemukan sudut aneh di ruangan asing?

Lemari itu membutuhkan kunci, kunci yang entah ada di tangan siapa. Aku ingin membukanya dan Ryouta juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Dilihat dari bentuknya, lemari itu pasti memiliki ruang yang sangat besar, diameternya melebihi lemari pada umumnya.

Ryouta menjelaskan dan baru kesimpulan kasar, dia berpendapat bahwa lemari itu berisi barang-barang ringan yang tak terlalu memenuhi kapastitas. Dia berkesimpulan begitu aetelah menjelaskan alasan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Seseorang yang kepergok menguping pembicaraan kami memberi reward atas ketidaksopannnya.

Ia menjelaskan dengan percaya diri, bahwa setiap malam ada petugas yang datang ke koridor, petugas itu mengenakan pakaian yang agak berbeda dari pegawai lainnya.

Ia bertugas mengecek dan memasukan beberapa benda aneh ke dalam lemari dan memasukan beberapa toples aneh. Aku tidak tahu seberapa aneh toples itu.

Penasaran, aku dan Ryouta berniat meminta kunci itu, mungkin mencuri kunci lebih tepatnya. Tapi, entah pada siapa. Yang kutahu jawabannya ada di ruangan Nijimura.

Malam harinya aku dan Ryouta mulai mengintai, sebelum melarikan diri, aku harus tahu lemari itu berisi apa. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi sebuah petunjuk tentang tempat aneh ini.

Lelaki di atas kursi roda yang menguping itu menambahkan, jika orang yang selalu membuka lemari itu bernama Miyaji Kiyoshi. Si kursi roda sudah beberapa hari di sini dan mencoba kabur, naas, ia berakhir patah tulang kaki akibat jatuh dari atas benteng.

Dia lelaki yang nekad. Bahkan, ketika mendengar rencana kami, ia berniat untuk kabur. Lagi. Tapi dengan kursi roda ini, dia akan menghambat kami, begitu katanya.

Sebagai balasan atas kebaikannya, aku dan Ryouta berjanji akan mengeluarkan dirinya dari sini. Aku berjanji!

"Ryouta, itu..."

"Hh, aku tahu..."

Dirasa semuanya terasa nyaman dan lengkap, juga terhindar dari segala mara bahaya, kami bersembunyi dalam lorong gelap, setelah merasa cukup aman untuk berkeliaran di jam-jam lumayan sibuk.

"Ryouta..."

"Sssst..."

Keringat bercucuran, darah berdesir, aku sangat takut. Meskipun sudah membunuh banyak orang, aku tak pernah setakut ini.

Manusia yang bernama Kiyoshi ini, lelaki yang ada di depan lemari itu, mengubah atmosfer menjadi kelam, penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang mengganggu. Aku seperti berada di ruang hampa tanpa udara.

Aura lelaki ini berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, dia memiliki naluri kuat seorang pembunuh. Tidak. Dia monster!

Ketika Kiyoshi membuka lemari, ia mengambil sesuatu dari post bag hitam. Sebuah toples dengan air keruh seperti sungai yang tercemar.

Samar-samar aku melihat sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang melayang-layang di air. Benda itu berjumlah 3, mungkin? Aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Bentuknya bulat dan putih, ada bintik kecil hitam di tengah-tengah...

Apa itu sebuah... bola mata?

Apa itu sebuah bola mata? Apa yang kulihat itu benar-benar mata seseorang?

Astaga! Tempat macam apa ini?

"Tuhan, apa yang dia simpan?"

"Itu bola mata!"

* * *

Maaf, ini benar-benar late post. Walau ini remake tapi saya lagi gakmood buat ngepaste/copy n ngerubah beberapa bagian hahaha. Makasih buat teman-teman yang sudah follow+review+fave. Loveyouguys. I love you


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Oh, ya. Saya pernah nulis ini sebelumnya di akun pribadi, hanya beberapa bagian yang saya edit dan di hilangkan, jadi saya tidak copy paste milik orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

Apa itu sebuah bola mata? Apa yang kulihat itu benar-benar mata milik seorang manusia?

Tempat ini salah, semua yang ada di sini telah melakukan dosa besar. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Haruskah aku berteriak dan mengatakan seluruhnya? Tolonglah, aku takut untuk menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

Kulirik Ryouta sejenak, mengamati apakah dia sama terkejutnya. Penasaran adalah rangkaian peristiwa yang selalu membuatku tertarik dan nyatanya Ryouta menampilkan ekspresi yang sama sepertiku, ada kepedihan dan kesengsaraan di dalam sana plus penyelesaian masalah yang tiba-tiba saja berantakan kala melihat peristiwa ini.

Kurasa, Ryouta benar-benar terkubur cukup dalam di permasalahan ini.

Barulah kali ini Ryouta mau melirik dan menatapku, ia berkeringat. "Oh, Demi Tuhan! Apa yang dia simpan? Itu adalah sebuah dosa!"

"Ryouta, jangan panik dan membuat suara berisik, oke? Aku tahu ini aneh dan menakutkan. Aku mengakui itu dan ini sebuah kegilaan! Masalahnya adalah bagaimana cara keluar dari sini, kita harus berpikir jernih atas ini semua, oke?"

"Yuzuru-san, aku tahu ini dan aku sangat mengerti, aku hanya... terkejut, itu saja. Kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, jika semuanya sudah clear baru kita bergerak."

Ryouta diam setelahnya dan tenggelam dalam senyum kecil yang dibuat-buat, ia menepuk pundakku untuk sebuah pertahanan dan sebuah semangat walau terkesan samar.

Aku mengerti, dia menyembunyikan rasa takut dan ini berhasil pada kasus dirinya, sementara itu dalam pikirannya ia tak tahu apakah aku terlihat baik akibat melihat pemandangan ini.

Tangannya basah sekali dan penuh dengan keringat dingin, sangat jelas suasana dan atmosfer ini tidak mendukung Ryouta sama sekali. Ini tak akan berjalan baik jika ia membuat kesalahan kecil dalam permainan ini.

Lelaki yang membawa toples itu menghilang, ini saat yang tepat untuk aku dan Ryouta pergi.

Dalam kesunyian yang perlahan memudar. Sebuah hawa hangat yang menenangkan membuatku terlena. Perlahan, aku menoleh.

"Chi.. hiro?"

"Li, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tercekat, kaget, beku, seperti musnah. Itulah ekspresi yang terealisasi dari wajahku. Ryouta yang panik diselubungi ekspresi sama.

Chihiro berdiri di sana, wajah penasaran dan sedikit terkejut buatku mati berdiri.

Aku ketahuan.

Tertangkap basah oleh Perawatku.

Ada segelas susu di atas nampan yang Chihiro bawa. Ekspresi kesedihan selanjutnya terpancar dari wajahnya, buatku keheranan seperti kerasukan.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, Li?"

Tiba-tiba saja Chihiro mengatakan hal membingungkan. Seolah aku dan Ryouta sudah tahu tentang keganjilan tempat ini.

Aku balik bertanya. "Apa?"

"Tentang tempat ini..."

Hening sesaat, Chihiro mempererat genggaman pada nampan. Ia menunduk dengan rasa penyesalan teramat sangat, seolah perasaannya sedang terombang-ambing, galau seperti sakaw.

Ia menatapku. "Pergi dari sini, aku tak ingin melihatmu, Li."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, pergi dari sini!"

Akhirnya Ryouta bicara juga. "Apa maksudmu, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Li, Kise, kalian harus tahu. Tempat ini, tempat Pemujaan Setan dan sangat berbahaya bagi kalian. Kalian telah ditumbalkan oleh Tuanku, Tuan Kami. Aku bawahannya dan aku bukan manusia..."

Aku semakin tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Chihiro?"

Apa Chihiro baru saja menangis? Oh Tuhan, jangan lakukan ini padanya.

"Kise, yang kau lihat barusan adalah Miyaji Kiyoshi, dia yang bertugas mengambil arwah seseorang dan menyimpannya dalam toples itu. Toples itu berisi wadah untuk arwah dalam bentuk sebuah mata, arwah itu, mereka penghuni RSJ ini. Mereka yang hilang dan orang-orang yang kalian lupakan."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi ini tugasku. Kalian memang sengaja dihapus ingatannya agar kalian tidak kabur dan melarikan diri. Kalian belum mati dan kalian akan hidup lagi jika berhasil keluar. Dan tempat ini... tempat ini bukan dunia manusia."

Ryouta nampak bingung. "Jadi, maksudmu... semua yang ada di sini sudah di tumbalkan?"

Chihiro mengangguk. "Betul, tapi tidak semuanya. Kebanyakan orang yang di tumbalkan di sini adalah orang-orang jahat yang tak masuk akal. Seperti Momoi pencandu narkoba, Li seorang pembunuh dan kau Kise... kau bandar narkoba 'kan?"

"Jadi begitu..."

"Li, aku memang bukan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang ada di duniamu, aku hanya sebuah arwah. Aku visualisasi orang yang paling kau ingat dalam duniamu."

Kepalaku berputar, mencerna apa yang baru saja Chihiro katakan. Entah aku harus percaya ataukah ini adalah sebuah kebohongan besar, aku tak tahu. Aku bingung.

"Jangan buang waktumu! Pergi dan bawa Kise bersamamu, jangan kembali ke sini. Di lorong sana ada pintu, teruslah berjalan dan jangan menengok kebelakang. Jika kau mendengar suara yang memanggil, abaikan! Terus berjalan menuju pintu itu dan kau akan kembali ke duniamu..."

"Ayo, Yuzuru-san."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau mengerti dari tempat ini, Li. Dan ingat! Jangan ceritakan tentang aku dan tempat ini pada siapapun!"

"Chihiro, aku-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Yuzuru-san..."

* * *

Pandangaku memudar, terlalu samar, agak sakit, terasa sangat basah dan sedikit asin. Apakah aku baru saja menangis?

Langit-langit lorong nampak aneh, sangat hitam seperti langit di malam hari. Bau-bau asing menyeruak mengacaukan penciuman, suara jeritan dan teriakan manusia tersiksa membuat jantungku beradu cepat dengan ritme Ryouta berlari.

Aku tahu Ryouta ketakutan, dari cara dia bernapas dan aroma keringat yang dia sebarkan mengandung ketakutan yang alami.

Ketakutan pada kematian...

Ryouta memegang tanganku sangat erat. Dia berlari dengan mata tertutup rapat sembari berteriak mengutuk suara bising yang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Menyumpah serapahi suara-suara itu dengan kutukan mengerikan.

Sampai pada akhirnya kegelapan memudar, tergantikan oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan, hampir membutakan mataku. Kututup kedua mata dengan punggung tangan.

Kala cahaya terasa mulai memudar, aku membuka mata dan melihat pemandangan yang tersaji disana.

Di sana berdiri seorang pria berpakaian putih. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang menawan, memikatku dalam lamunan dan khayalanku.

"Berhenti di sana!" Ia setengah berteriak.

"Siapa kau? Biarkan kami pergi!" Itu Ryouta yang berteriak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Tuanku yang tak mengizinkan kalian pergi."

Ryouta, dari ekspresinya ia benar-benar membenci orang ini. Orang yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai penjaga tempat ini, kaki tangan 'Tuan' yang beberapa menit lalu Chihiro sebut. Aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya 'Tuan' itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Manusia-manusia tolol! Kalian sudah Tuanku persembahkan. Perjanjian tak boleh diingkari, Sang Hitam sudah memberikan kekayaan pada Tuan dan sebagai imbalannya, kalian harus menjadi tumbal."

Pemuda menawan itu menyelipkan rambut hitam mengkilapnya di belakang telinga. Dia terlihat seperti setengah pria-wanita yang gemulai atau mungkin dia seorang androgini yang heboh?

Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia tertawa, buatku takut bukan main. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggung. Sebuah papan dada dan pulpen hitam.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu, kalian membuatku ingin muntah. Dasar bodoh!"

Ryouta berteriak. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, dasar Banci! Menyingkir! Atau akan kuhabisi kau!"

Orang itu kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras membuat emosi Ryouta meningkat. Wajah Ryouta memerah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga kuku-kuku itu memutih.

"Hei, tolol! Aku bukan manusia, aku dilahirkan tapi tak pernah mati, kau tak bisa membunuhku. Aku abadi, berbeda dengan manusia rendahan yang tidak tahu aturan. Aku lebih mulia daripada para manusia. Jadi, berhenti bicara sok keren!"

Kehabisan akal, Ryouta menarik tanganku cepat, menerjang hingga menabrak makhluk ini. Dia tersungkur dengan papan dada yang melayang-layang di langit. Diam-diam, Ryouta mengambil pulpen hitam itu.

Makhluk itu mengerang seperti kesakitan, ia berteriak dengan cara yang aneh. Dia bangkit dengan cepat, menunjukan ekspresi kurang berselera, dan berlari mengejar.

Pintu di depan sudah terlihat. Ada senyum kemenangan terpatri di sana, Ryouta menghela nafas dan melepaskan genggaman tadi.

"Yuzuru-san, buka pin一GYAAAAA!"

Sebuah tangan keriput berwarna hitam dan ringkih menarik kaki Ryouta. Ketakutan menyeruak secara jelas dalam atmosfer, tangan hitam itu sangat aneh ukurannya tak masuk akal untuk manusia.

Tangan itu sangat panjang dan lentur, seperti gummy candy, si pemilik berada di jarak 3 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Tangan itu hitam, kurus dan berlendir, membuatku ingin muntah ketika melihatnya.

"YUZURUUUUUU! KISEEEE!"

Teriakkan demi teriakan terdengar, perlahan membuat gejala baru yang tak bisa dihindari, kengerian tercipta sangat klasik.

Suara teriakan Ryouta buatku frustasi, kakinya ditarik, dicabik, dicakar, dihancurkan. Kuku panjang itu menembus hingga ke tulang kaki Ryouta, ia menjerit kesakitan.

Aku kesulitan, aku ingin menangis. Kaki Ryouta sudah sangat rusak dan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Aku tahu ia tak akan bertahan lama, ia butuh dokter.

"Ryouta, bertahanlah, jangan tutup matamu."

Bau amis menyeruak dari daging yang tercabik, aku ingin muntah karena menikmati gejala. Ryouta yang masih bertahan dengan wajah pucat pasi berusaha tetap tegar. Ia menatapku sendu seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Buka pintunya, Yuzuru-san."

"Pintu ini di kunci..."

"Coba lagi! Kita harus kabur dari si-sini..."

"Suara apa itu?"

Suara lolongan serigala buatku ngeri. Bersamaan dengan munculnya suara itu, belenggu pada kaki Ryouta terlepas, ia bernapas lega meskipun kesakitan.

"Ryouta, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan memban一"

"Ryou... ta..."

Mataku membulat, keringat bercucuran deras, rasa takut kembali bergelora. Ryouta... ia menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda. Matanya kosong dan terlalu datar.

"RYOUTA!"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat manusia ditusuk kuku-kuku runcing. Tangan hitam itu kembali, kembali membuat terror yang mengerikan.

Kuku-kuku itu menembus perut Ryouta, mencabik isi perutnya dengan sadis.

Ryouta mengejang, menikmati sakarotul maut seperti relaxasi.

"Sudah aku bilang, kalian tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Dan lihat sekarang, temanmu mati..."

Dari suaranya, itu suara makhluk yang mengejar kami. Dia tertawa sinting seakan tidak merasa bersalah telah merenggut nyawa Ryouta.

Anehnya, dia pulih dengan sangat cepat padahal aku melihatnya dengan jelas jika dia tersungkur dan membentur keras lantai.

Kuabaikan teriakkan itu, berpikir caranya membuka pintu. Kudobrak pintu dengan segenap kekuatanku, meski bahuku membiru dan bengkak aku tidak peduli.

Kucoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama, pintu itu tak mau terbuka. Aku sudah mendorongnya, menendangnya, menonjoknya dan hasilnya selalu sama.

Pintu itu tak mau terbuka dan aku masih diam di sini, tak pernah kembali, menangisi nasibku yang buruk.

"Aku menemukanmu..."

Suara itu terdengar, suara yang sangat lembut. Tapi aku tidak tergoda sama sekali dengan suara itu, suara itu membuatku semakin panik.

Entah berapa helai rambut yang terlepas dari kulit kepala yang sudah kutarik. Aku sakit hati, sangat pasrah dan benar-benar putus asa.

Kulirik Ryouta yang tak berdaya, dia sudah tak bernyawa. Meninggalkanku dalam belenggu tempat ini.

Aku mulai tertawa sinting layaknya kelainan jiwa, entah bagaimana aku bisa tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin tempat ini adalah alasan yang membuatku menjadi sakit jiwa.

"Aku tidak akan mati! Aku bukan tumbal bodohmu! Aku akan mati dengan caraku sendiri, Dasar makhluk tolol rendahan!"

Kulirik Ryouta sekali lagi, tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku pakaiannya. "Maafkan aku, Ryouta..."

Kugenggam benda itu erat, sembari memejamkan mata. Saat makhluk itu muncul, dia sudah kembali dengan tubuh normal, tanpa kuku panjang dan tangan hitam ringkir berlendir.

"Kembali, Yuzuru!"

Aku membuka mata, kulirik arloji merah muda di tangan. 2 menit menuju jam 12 malam, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan melupakan Ryouta.

Aku tidak mau mati dengan keadaan seperti ini, melupakan teman-temanku yang aku sayangi. Aku menyayangi Ryouta seperti rasa sayangku pada keluargaku, aku mencintai Chihiro seperti seorang gadis pada orang spesialnya.

Aku tak mau melupakan itu...

Kugenggam pulpen ini lebih erat, mendekatkannya diantara nadi leher. Kupejamkan mata, mengingat masa-masa bersama semua orang yang kusayangi.

"Jiwaku tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu..."

 **SLAP**.

Sakit, leherku sakit, darah mengucur dari dalam dan meninggalkan lubang besar yang menganga. Aku tertawa, tertawa sinting untuk terakhir kalinya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang yang berteriak memanggil namaku, mengutuk dan menyumpahi diriku yang bodoh.

Ya, aku memang bodoh...

Wajahku memucat, tubuhku melemas seperti sebuah kapas. Aku ambruk, pandanganku samar, kemudian menghitam.

Ya, sudah saatnya...

...Selamat tinggal.

Aku tahu kalau bunuh diri itu salah.

* * *

Halo... ini udah lama banget gak update mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya :D sebenernya ini ada lanjutannya dan saya bakal ngelanjutin lagi :D terima kasih buat review+fav+follow nya


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Oh, ya. Saya pernah nulis ini sebelumnya di akun pribadi, hanya beberapa bagian yang saya edit dan di hilangkan, jadi saya tidak copy paste milik orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yu... Yuzuru-san..."

Berat sekali mata ini untuk aku buka, rasanya ada triliunan asap dan debu pasir yang beterbangan, kucoba untuk membuka sedikit, meraba setiap afeksi yang perlahan naik. Di rasa mata ini sudah dapat beradaptasi, tapi aku mendapat secuil masalah.

Penglihatan berkunang-kunang, kepalaku sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan paku payung, berdegung seolah tertimpa buku tebal berupa kamus bahasa Inggris.

Perlahan. Semuanya semakin jelas, suara-suara lain mulai berdatangan, menyatroni bak sekumpulan tawon di sarangnya. Suara knalpot, klakson, langkah kaki terdengar jelas.

Jujur, suara-suara yang tak jelas itu membuat telingaku sakit. Tapi aku bersyukur karena tandanya aku masih hidup.

Yang jelas aku berada di sini, masih bernapas dan berselera, tergolek tak berdaya d atas aspal bergaris hitam putih, menelan ludah menahan nyeri, menahan napas tersengat sinar mentari.

Sekuat apa pun aku berusaha bangkit untuk mengenali keadaan, rasanya sangat berat dan aku akan langsung kehabisan napas seolah di jungkir balikkan. Mati rasa hingga menjalar ke ubun-ubun.

Suara penuh kelegaan masuk ke telinga, halus dan hangat menjadi sorotan pertama. Aku terpukau. "Yuzuru-san? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku panik sekali dan takut dengan kejadian waktu itu, maafkan aku, Yuzuru-san. Aku takut pada sesuatu yang menusuk kakiku—maksudku, kenapa kita ada di sini?"

Selayaknya mendapat tamparan keras di pipi, pertanyaan serampangan itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Sadar kalau kejadian-kejadian lama mulai terulang kembali membentuk ruang yang baru.

"Yuzuru-san?"

Manik madu kerlip tempa sang mentari menatap panik, keningnya berkerut tanda kekhawatiran, polesan porselen wajah polos Kise Ryouta berubah dari yang biasanya. Dia panik dan pucat, mendera sakit yang banyak.

Ia tampak sedang bertekuk lutut, menggenggam telapak tanganku erat, memelukku ke dalam dekapan terhangatnya. Seperti Malaikat dengan sejuta kasih sayang.

Aroma maskulin Ryouta menguar bagai dawai merdu, membuat tubuhku sedikit lebih nyaman. Rasa sakit yang kualami perlahan menyusut, seperti air yang diseruput dalam gelas.

Tapi...

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? A-aku tidak—"

"Max, seharusnya kita lekas membawa mereka ke RS!"

"Baiklah."

Dan aku baru tahu kalau aku dan Ryouta mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

* * *

"Tuhanku... kau ini kenapa, Hem? Bisa-bisanya melompat dari dalam Bus, kau pikir kau ini stuntman apa? Kau membuat semuanya khawatir, Li..."

Mayuzumi Chihiro. Seperti biasa. Mengomel bak konglomerat yang lupa di beri makan. Ia dengan santai dan sedikit bijaksana kala duduk di pinggiran kasur, sambil sengaja membawa remote AC yang ia gunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Mengamati dirinya adalah hal penting, aku selalu kagum akan sosok dirinya. Tapi yang kucari adalah konfirmasi atas kebingunganku. Lantas, aku membiarkan Chihiro mengoceh, menceramahi, merutuki kemudian mendadak mesra.

Sementara mataku beralih fokus darinya dan terus menyapu segala penjuru ruangan sebagai aktifitas lanjutan. Lalu... aku merasa sedikit familier.

Ini...

Apa ini kamarku?

"Ryouta, dia di mana?"

Mungkin, untuk saat ini. Aku harus bertanya hal-hal sederhana seperti ini pada Chihiro. Yang kuingat sekarang hanya tragedi di rumah sakit jiwa, Ryouta, Chihiro, Satsuki dan...

...kematianku.

Tapi...

Kenapa aku bisa berada di sana? Tergeletak bersimbah darah di Zebra Cross bersama Ryouta. Dikelilingi murid-murid SMP dan SMA yang berteriak histeris, juga pengemudi bus yang beberapa kali membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sakit 'kan?" Chihiro menyentuh leherku, terasa sakit ketika dia menyentuhnya. Aku mengaduh dan dia tertawa.

"Maaf..."

Chihiro mengernyitkan dahi tanda khawatir. "Bukankah kau dan Ryouta akan berkunjung ke rumahku? Kenapa kalian berdua melalui jalur yang tak biasa?"

Jalur yang tak biasa? Apa maksudnya?

Kulirik Chihiro lewat bahu. Membuat sejumlah alasan lain. "Hem, mungkin Ryouta mencari jalan pintas?"

Chihiro tampak berang. Lalu dia mulai berbicara dengan nada mengatur. "Ah, jangan ngawur! Tidak ada jalan pintas menuju rumahku, Li. Ryouta pasti melamun..."

"Masa? Hehe, kau mungkin benar, Chihiro."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku yang membeli tiket Bus itu jadi seharusnya kalian tidak naik Bus yang salah..."

"Chi—"

"Aneh, kau mendapat luka di leher yang cukup membuatku sesak napas, luka itu... luka itu seperti tertusuk sesuatu, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh saat melompat? Apa serpihan kaca masuk lewat sana?"

Pertanyaan Chihiro yang masuk malah membuatku semakin bingung. Keberadaanku di sini dan keadaan Chihiro, juga situasi ini sangat tidak menyambung dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya juga dengan ingatan yang aku miliki.

Ini membuatku takut. Takut kalau aku terjebak di dunia yang sama seperti waktu itu. Yang membuat Ryouta mati dan aku bunuh diri dengan alasan konyol.

"Chihiro?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku ingin tidur..."

Chihiro mengangguk. Ia mengambil note di saku kemeja jingga miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu memberikannya padaku.

Dia tersenyum sedikit. "Nomor baru, kau bisa menghubungiku. Ponselmu hancur saat Ryouta ikut melompat dan menangkap tubuhmu..."

Chihiro menghela napas lelah, khas guru TK yang kewalahan mengajar para murid. Ia menatapku lama di ambang pintu tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Di sana... ada ponsel baru untukmu, aku tidak yakin kau menyukainya. Tapi, aku membeli itu dengan uangku. Semoga kau suka, cepat sembuh... Li"

Chihiro menghilang. Bersama dengan aroma tubuhnya yang tidak pernah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aroma yang membuatku merindu. Kutatap kertas kecil itu, di sana tertulis nomor Chihiro yang baru. Nomor cantik. Angkanya selalu berakhir dengan 5, angka favorite kedua setelah 6.

Pandanganku teralih pada sebuah meja kecil bulat di sebelah kasurku, tepat pada posisi saat di mana Chihiro menunjuk tadi. Di sana, tepat di atasnya, tergeletak kotak merah muda, kuraih kotak itu dan mengguncangnya.

Chihiro benar. Itu sebuah ponsel. Dia terlalu baik hingga memberiku ponsel mahal seperti ini.

Kemudian...

Aku teringat sesuatu...

"Lonceng?"

Suara gemerencing dari lonceng tak lain berasal dari jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tanganku. Suara itu muncul ketika aku sedang mengguncang kotak ini.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku memakai jam yang terlihat sangat familier. Kutatap jam itu cukup lama. Mengerjap-ngerjap seperti bajak laut tolol saat menemukan harta karun di lubang tak berdasar.

Ada tulisan TetsuSatsu...

Oh, Ya Tuhan...

Satsuki!

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat e-mail dari Ryouta. Dia sudah sehat dan bisa berjalan akibat luka tusukkan aneh di kaki dan perutnya. Dokter yang menangani dia pun sedikit heran dan pesimis soal kinerja di panggung medis. Tapi syukurlah Ryouta selamat.

Aku dan dia sudah bisa berkeliaran, walau Chihiro merongrong dan menceramahiku habis-habisan, dia bilang ini dan itu, alasan lain dan alasan begitu. Tapi dia mengizinkanku juga, setelah dia memberikan pelukan hangat di tubuh ini dan sapuan hangat di pipi berupa ciuman manis.

Ryouta mengajakku janjian di taman.

"Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian di zebra cross ya? Aku pikir, hanya aku saja yang masih merasa aneh, ternyata Yuzuru-san juga..."

Aku mengangguk kecil, memberi Ryouta sekaleng soda dan duduk di sebelahnya. Di bangku cokelat yang langsung mengekspos taman bunga.

Ryouta yang ini terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya bersih dan dia tampak ceria. Meski masih terlihat misterius. Tapi, setidaknya dengan menatap wajah tampan Ryouta, itu membuatku sedikit nyaman.

Ryouta menguap, ia pura-pura tidur di tangan bangku taman. "Yah...~ sepertinya, kita sama-sama bingung..."

"Yeah, Aku pikir Ryouta tahu sesuatu..." Aku merentangkan tangan, memperlihatkan jam tangan berlonceng itu pada Ryouta.

Ryouta mengamati benda itu lekat-lekat dan penuh perhitungan, sampai-sampai jarak antara wajahnya dan benda di pergelangan tanganku terlalu dekat.

"I... itu, jam tangan milik Momoi?"

"Ryouta, sepertinya kita melupakan dia saat kita kabur dan bertemu Mibuchi Reo..."

Ryouta mengerjap, menatapku dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Mibuchi? Oh, perawat hombreng itu?"

"NAH!"

Ryouta menyimpan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, menatap hamparan biru langit, menikmati itu seperti Kakek tua sembari menyipitkan mata. "Oh, kenapa kita sampai melupakan Momoi saat kabur dari RSJ? Kita waktu itu kenapa?"

Suara Ryouta terdengar sangat dalam dan mengerikan, seperti hendak berdiskusi strategi perang. Takut kalau musuh mendengar atau penghianat yang pura-pura baik.

"Entah..." Jawabku ringan tanpa dosa sama sekali, kudekatkan kaleng soda itu di bibir tanpa meminumnya, aku menoleh ke arah Ryouta.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat kita melupakan Satsuki. Apa Ryouta ingat ucapan pria di atas kursi roda itu? Sepertinya ucapannya terbukti..."

Ryouta melotot, tak sadar kaleng soda itu tumpah di kemeja tartan miliknya. Kaleng soda itu jatuh dan menggelinding. Ia meremas bahuku dan menatap cukup dalam, membuatku mundur beberapa senti untuk menjaga jarak.

"Oh! Berarti kita berdua harus menemui Momoi..."

Tatapanku menajam. "Jika dia masih hidup..."

* * *

Agak silau. Hari ini terlalu panas bagiku, seharusnya aku tak keluyuran. Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, membakar darah dan memasak otak.

Aku kesulitan membaca jika terlalu silau. Itu kelemahan yang sangat aku benci. Mataku selalu perih dan berair ketika menerima sinar yang menyilaukan.

Untunglah, Ryouta membantuku mengeja spanduk yang menggantung di dinding rumah bercat pastel. Walau ia juga agak kesulitan karena tulisan itu memudar termakan waktu.

Leher Ryouta menekuk. "Aku rasa, ini bukan rumah Momoi..."

Aku mengangguk. "Satsuki punya toko bunga 'kan?"

Ryouta meninggikan suara. "Kembang api juga..."

Yah, Satsuki memang penjual kembang api dan dia memiliki toko bunga.

Kutepuki punggung Ryouta. "Kenapa kita tidak masuk?"

"Kau benar, Yuzuru-san. Kau juga terlihat haus..."

Alisku saling bertautan. "Sepedamu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada pencuri yang mau merampok gadis ahli Jiu Jitsu dan orang terkenal sepertiku..."

"Selamat Siang, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Gadis di balik etalase tersenyum penuh kebohongan klasik ala pedagang murahan kala dirinya tengah menyiram bunga Aster. Ia berputar kaku atas gerakan malas ketika merasa terganggu. Itu gerakan alami setiap manusia.

Rahang gadis itu mengeras, seperti menahan amarah, wajahnya tak merah karena dia menahannya, tapi dia tak bisa membohongi itu semua, aku hanya tahu soal gelagat manusia.

Respons menyebalkan dari gadis itu membuatku ingin mematahkan lehernya begitu kuat atau membunuhnya saja supaya gampang. Sekarang, para setan berbisik halus dan para malaikat menyuruhku agar tenang.

Aku tahu senyuman gadis itu palsu, dia sempat menggerutu dan mengumpat saat Ryouta berteriak memanggil Satsuki. Gadis pendek berambut cokelat itu menggerakkan bibir tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Takut kami mendengar dan menangkap kalimat tak layak itu. Dia menghina kami, itu yang aku yakini dan dengan tololnya ia mengumpat seolah aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

 _'Dasar gadis tolol yang merusak mingguku, enyahlah kau...'_ Kira-kira begitu dia berucap. Dari gerakan bibir yang terakhir.

Ryouta tersenyum, walau terlihat jijik dengan si gadis penjual bunga ini. "Kami mencari Momoi Satsuki..."

"Momoi Satsuki? Tidak ada nama bunga seperti itu di sini..."

Aku menggebrak kaca etalase buat gadis ini kaget dan marah perpaduan benci dan sakit hati, apa aku senang dia membuat ekspresi begitu, menarik sekali. Gebrakan itu membuat telapak tangan memerah sebagai akibatnya. "Bodoh sekali kau! Kami mencari orang yang bernama Momoi Satsuki, aku cukup hebat soal bunga..."

Gadis itu mengatupkan bibir, lehernya menekuk, ia terpancing rupanya. Ha, hebat sekali...

"Aku tahu Nona, kau terlihat seperti gadis pintar dengan sejuta ilmu..." Gadis itu menekan semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan, dia benar-benar terpancing emosi. Dia sangat menarik.

"Kalau kau tahu. Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta, bukan?"

Aku memejamkan mata, Ryouta menoleh dan menatapku heran sekaligus kagum. Aku bisa mengetahui setiap orang yang sedang menatapku walau sedang memejamkan mata.

"Aku bilang, di sini tidak ada yang bernama Momoi Satsuki. Namaku itu Aida Riko. Ayah tidak menerima pegawai selain para anggota keluarga..."

Apa? Tidak menerima—apa maksud dari semua ini? Ini rumah Satsuki! Kenapa dia berbicara seolah dia pemiliknya?

Tunggu, sepertinya aku tak asing dengan nama itu.

Ryouta merengek halus. "Kau yakin, Aida-san?"

"Sangat yakin, aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak aku lahir dan aku tidak tahu ada gadis atau apalah yang bernama Momoi Satsuki. Lagi pula, tahu dari mana orang sepertimu tahu namaku?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Ryouta tersenyum sedikit. Ia memberi gadis itu kartu nama dan nomor ponsel. Gadis itu agak kaget.

"Jika Aida-san ingat sesuatu tentang Momoi Satsuki tolong hubungi aku..."

* * *

"Ryouta, sepertinya kita harus menemui orang berkursi roda itu..."

Ryouta berteriak. "Apa?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang, menekan pegangan di pundaknya lalu sedikit berteriak. "Aku bilang—"

Percuma. Ryouta tak dapat mendengar suaraku dengan jelas. Tiupan angin musim panas terlalu keras. Ryouta memacu sepeda itu terlalu cepat, entah sudah seperti apa bentuk tambutku sekarang. Jepit pemberian dari Chihiro tak berpengaruh.

Ryouta mengerem mendadak, kepalaku hampir terbentur stang sepeda jika Ryouta berdiri dan tidak menghalangi.

"Astaga, Yuzuru-san, aku hampir menabrak manusia!"

"A-apa?"

Aku mengintip sedikit dari celah di punggung Ryouta, seperti bocah yang ketakutan disapa orang asing.

Mata violetku membulat penuh, orang itu tampak tak asing. Abu-abu warna rambutnya, tinggi, manik matanya serupa helai rambutnya, ia sedikit membungkuk dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Kalian... apa kalian Kise Ryouta dan Yuzuru Li?"

Aku melompat mundur dari sepeda Ryouta berdiri di samping dan mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar..."

Pemuda abu-abu itu tersenyum, lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Aku menemukan kalian! Tadinya aku sudah bimbang dan putus asa..."

Ryouta mengernyit, sepertinya dia tak terlalu menyukai orang asing ini. Wajah jijik dan arogan yang selalu ia tunjukan pada orang-orang tolol terliris sudah. Tatapan merendahkan milik Ryouta selalu membuat hati sakit.

Pemuda abu-abu itu masih tersenyum bangga, ia merogoh saku celana, bola mata yang selaras dengan helai rambutnya itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aku membeo. "Kertas?"

"Yah, ini kertas. Ada nama kalian berdua di sini, aku tahu kalian pasti bingung.."

Ryouta tersenyum meremehkan. Dia selalu begitu jika membenci orang. Jangankan menatap matanya, menyebutkan nama orang yang ia benci, seperti memuntahkan makanan basi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, orang aneh..."

Pemuda itu nampak kecewa, ia berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang putus asa. Jujur saja itu membuatku sedikit terganggu.

"Kalian tidak mengerti? Ah, pasti kalian bukan orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa itu.."

Saat mendengar kalimat itu, detik itu juga, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ryouta menjatuhkan sepeda berlari ringan mendekati pemuda abu-abu itu. Aku sedikit kaget saat sepeda Ryouta membentur aspal.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya ada orang waras yang mengerti..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Oh, ya. Saya pernah nulis ini sebelumnya di akun pribadi, hanya beberapa bagian yang saya edit dan di hilangkan, jadi saya tidak copy paste milik orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari yang aku dapatkan dari pemuda ini, hanya sekumpulan informasi kecil berupa gagasan-gagasan awal memabukkan atas ceritanya yang lumayan bisa menambah selera pada hari-hariku, Ryouta juga tampak tertarik dengan kisah hidup lelaki ini kala di RSJ.

Lalu dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Haizaki Shougo. Dia bilang, dia pernah satu sekolah dengan Ryouta dan sempat menjadi saingan cinta dan intrik ala remaja pada umumnya. Aku rasa Haizaki mengatakan hal yang benar, lihat saja bagaimana Ryouta mengamuk saat melihat Haizaki.

Seperti bertemu dan melihat anjing berkepala 3.

Dia ada di RSJ yang sama sepertiku, Ryouta dan Satsuki. Dia datang sehari lebih awal dari kedatanganku dan entah bagaimana aku tidak sadar akan tentang kehadirannya. Jujur aku tidak melihatnya atau memperhatikannya, mungkin karena aku punya masalah sendiri dan terlalu fokus pada Ryouta dan Satsuki.

Haizaki bilang dia di tempatkan di ruangan yang tertutup dan jarang di lewati pasien maupun perawat, makanya dia tak terlihat, ini akibat karena dia berusaha kabur. Sepertinya si Mibuchi Reo itu mendapatkan hasil yang baik dalam berurusan dengan Haizaki.

Tapi menurut pribadi dan sudut pandangku soal Haizaki, dia tak pantas menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Melihat bagaimana cara dia bicara dan wajah kerasnya tak menyiratkan kalau dia gila.

Haizaki juga bercerita kalau dia merasakan hal yang aneh di dunia ini, di dunia yang sekarang ini tak beda jauh dengan tempat sebelumnya, dia malah merasa sangat merinding di di sini, hingga memikirkannya saja bisa membunuh akal sehatnya.

Layaknya terpenjara dalam kotak yang penuh dengan orang asing yang anehnya mengenal dirinya, kebiasaannya dan sudut pandang dia pada dunia.

Pertama kali Haizaki tersadar, dia berada di dalam kelas, seperti sebuah tempat belajar pada umumnya. Ia tidak berkelakar, aku melihat kejujuran dari matanya yang takut.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan mahasiswa yang mengomel, umpatan kasar, caci maki menyakitkan dan kalimat yang tak mau Haizaki sebutkan padaku.

Padahal saat itu Haizaki dalam keadaan pingsan dan merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuh akibat terjatuh dari lantai 2 menurut ingatannya. Seseorang mengejarnya dan dia nekat melompat dari lantai 2.

"Aku mulai berteriak kala aku sadar kalau aku ada di dalam ruangan yang penuh mahasiswa." Haizaki berucap takut, ia melanjutkan. "Lalu, mereka mulai menganggapku sinting karena _terbangun_ dan terjadi kehebohan di mana-mana, aku tak tahu kenapa keadaan menjadi rusuh begitu. Aku kabur saja."

"Pergi ke mana?" Ryouta bertanya.

"Aku kabur ke kamar mandi dan menemukan kertas ini. Namun, ketika aku kembali mahasiswa di sana mulai berteriak kalau aku harus pergi ke RS karena keracunan obat nyamuk."

"Kenapa mereka bilang begitu? Maksudku menggapmu keracunan?"

"Karena kerusuhan di kelas itu—mereka mendiskusikan soal kenapa aku _pingsan,_ lalu mereka menemukan obat nyamuk di tasku dan mereka mulai membuat spekulasi. Yang kudengar dari keributan ada seseorang yang mencekoki aku dengan obat nyamuk tapi ada yang bilang kalau aku Suicidal, jadi mereka mempermasalahkan itu. Mungkin mereka pikir aku sudah mati dan heran kenapa aku hidup."

Haizaki jelas tidak akan melakukan itu, meski ia di paksa menegak racun atau dia di jebak teman sepermainan. Dilihat dari tampang yang kurang mengenakkan itu, Haizaki tipe orang yang takut akan kematian, tipe sok pahlawan yang berpura-pura kuat. Tipe yang sering aku temui di jalanan.

Jika ia bisa memilih untuk mati, orang seperti dia mungkin akan meminta dilindas kereta. Agar tak merasakan perihnya sakarotul maut.

"Aku pikir, hanya kami berdua saja yang kebingungan..." Ryouta nampak tenang, ia meliriku sejenak.

"Awalnya aku mengira begitu, aku mengira hanya aku saja yang terjebak di tempat aneh seperti ini. Orang-orang yang kukenal tampak berbeda, bahkan Ibuku sendiri. Dia terus berbicara aneh seolah menyudutkan diriku, aku terlihat seperti orang yang amnesia di mata orang-orang di sini."

Haizaki menghela napas, wajah menyeramkannya agak membuatku terganggu ketika dia bingung. Itu membuat hasrat menendang wajahnya menaik jika ini bukan tempat umum aku sudah menendangnya sejak tadi.

Haizaki melanjutkan. "Aku menemukan kertas ini di dalam kaus kakiku dan di sana, ada nama-nama yang mungkin bisa membantu..."

Aku menunjuk Haizaki. "Dan kau bertemu dengan kami..."

Haizaki melirik penuh minat. Dia tampaknya menikmati obrolan ini, dia tertawa, dia menghina, dia meledek dan dia bahagia atas ini. Dia membuatku tergelitik. Ingin tertawa di atas wajahnya. Ingin menendang dia juga.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin memecahkan misteri..."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Aku tak dapat berkelit, apa kau mau membantu kami? Kenapa kita tidak mencari tahu saja bersama?"

"Apa kau yakin dia dapat membantu? Dia 'kan tampak bodoh."

Aku merasa Ryouta telah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan, lelaki kelabu ini memang tolol, tapi mengatakannya langsung sangat tidak manusiawi. Seharusnya dia tak begitu dan lebih baik diam saja daripada membuat orang lain sakit hati.

Haizaki merenung, hendak menangis jika melihat mimik wajahnya yang penuh dengan kegelisahan. "Aku sudah berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa itu. Dan aku menemukan sejuta cara yang keren. Aku tahu aku bodoh dan aku tak menyelesaikan kinerjaku dengan baik. Aku berencana kabur bersama temanku. Tapi, aku membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Kakinya patah saat memanjat tembok dan membuat dia berakhir di kursi roda..."

Ryouta tersentak, ia menepuk punggung tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Agak sakit ketika dia melakukan itu, tenaganya mendadak berubah seperti serigala yang kuat atau jelmaan mutan super.

"Haizaki, kau kenal orang berkursi roda itu?"

"Ya, dia yang pertama kali membuatku semangat untuk kabur dari tempat itu kami bahkan baru kenal 4 hari. Kasamatsu Yukio, itu namanya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana..."

Nah, sekarang semuanya mulai terlihat nyata dan sepertinya aku bisa menemukan sedikit jawaban atas ini semua. Dan ini tidak samar lagi seperti dulu. Orang-orang yang berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa dan selamat di kumpulkan lagi secara acak dan beberapa ada yang bersama dalam sudut pandangku. Mereka di sini. Di tempat ini. Memecahkan misterinya masing-masing atau mungkin terlena oleh dunia ini?

"Jadi, kita harus apa?"

"Menemukan Kasamatsu apalah itu namanya, Yuzuru-san..."

Kutatap Ryouta sejenak ke dalam manik mata yang kemudian menjadi cerah, ia tersenyum padaku, senyum tulus dan hangat, penuh kemenangan dan harapan. Walau dirinya terlihat ragu-ragu. "Tentu saja, Ryouta..."

"Jadi, kita belum keluar dari dunia aneh ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kita sudah mati atau bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Haizaki terlalu sulit untuk aku jawab, sampai saat ini, mengenai alasan apa aku sudah mati atau belum, koma atau semacamnya. Aku masih mencari jawabannya dan kala aku berusaha aku selalu menemukan jalan buntu, kesulitan datang dan kemudian mulai memperalatku.

Di dunia aneh ini, satu pertanyaan membutuhkan ratusan jawaban, sejauh apa pun kau berusaha menguranginya, jumlahnya selalu seratus. Kuharap aku dapat menemukan jawaban dan mengurangi pertanyaan hingga terlepas dari dunia ini. Sekalipun aku memang di takdirkan untuk mati.

Ingatanku, semuanya, senyum ini, dunia sebelumnya dan duniaku yang sesungguhnya tidak berlaku di dunia yang sekarang aku tinggali. Bahkan aku tak bisa membedakan mana dunia nyata dan mana yang palsu.

Jadi, dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada dalam diriku. Jika aku bisa, dengan tanganku dan harapan yang kurangkai. Aku harus keluar dari sini, pulang ke dunia asliku, bersama teman-temanku.

Dan memeluk Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sesungguhnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Oh, ya. Saya pernah nulis ini sebelumnya di akun pribadi, hanya beberapa bagian yang saya edit dan di hilangkan, jadi saya tidak copy paste milik orang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terbangun dari kematian dan berharap di hakimi oleh para Malaikat, justru hal aneh malah terjadi. Kise dan Yuzuru terbangun dari kematian dan mendapati mereka ada di rumah sakit jiwa, amnesia dan tak dapat melarikan diri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, aku mendapat pesan e-mail dari Ryouta dan Haizaki. Mereka mengabari dan mengajakku janjian di sebuah tempat yang sepi namun cukup strategis untuk melancarkan aksi.

Rooftop sebuah Apartement, dulunya tempat ini pernah menjadi lokasi Uji Nyali yang tolol lalu mendadak menjadi tempat pertukaran dan penjualan Narkoba.

"Apa kami lama, Yuzuru-san?"

Ryouta datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa perhitungan buatku sedikit kaget, Haizaki menepuk bahuku untuk sebuah akselerasi dan diam beberapa saat untuk menatap, dia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi entahlah.

Manik kelabunya agak terlihat aneh, kemerahan, sembab dengan kantung mata bergelantung minta di mutilasi. Dia seperti baru saja menangis lalu jatuh tertidur hingga meninggalkan bekas yang seperti itu.

Aku tak tahu kalau dia hobi merengek di situasi pelik, buat dirinya terlihat sangat lemah dan tak berdaya. Padahal wajah brutal dari balik helai kelabunya minta di tendang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu awal datang."

Dikala kecanggungan ini, aku memikirkan cara keren agar aku bisa menendang wajah Haizaki Shougo. Dia sosok menggemaskan yang cocok untuk aku jadikan mainan-mainan keren.

"Lalu... apa kita akan melancarkan aksi ini, Yuzuru-san?"

Aku mengerling jenaka lalu menyisir hitamku pelan dengan jemari. Angin siang di Rooftop terasa sedikit menganggu. Bukan karena soal bulu kudukku yang merinding dan mendengar gosip di tempat ini banyak setannya.

Ryouta dan topi baseball yang semula bertengger di kepalanya ia lepas, diberikan benda itu padaku berserta senyum yang tipis.

"Terima kasih..."

Haizaki melirik Ryouta untuk kesekian kali, aku memang selalu memperhatikannya kala dirinya muncul, meski dia tak sadar atau memang sedang menghindar.

Kegelisahan ada di wajah dan itu sangat menganggu.

"Ryouta..."

Sang lawan bicara melirik. Dia menatap datar. Aku melanjutkan. "Aida itu belum menghubungiku. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin tentang keberadaan Satsuki."

Ryouta terserang amarah, kesal bukan main seperti Real Estate di Casino karena kehilangan seperempat saham juga harta paling berharganya. Mata caramel selembut madu lantas mendelik, bersikap keras dan malah terlihat seram.

Ryouta tak pernah sekeras ini, dia sangat stress.

"Yuzuru, apa kau ingat seseorang bernama Nijimura Shuuzou?"

Manik violetku membulat begitu dengan Ryouta, tetapi ekspresi Ryouta lebih mencolok, dia seolah frustasi, trauma, sakit dan tak mau mendengar soal itu lagi.

Diriku merasakan hal yang lain kala Haizaki bertanya begitu. Seperti ada ribuan jarum panas yang tajam menusuk paru-paru dan jantung.

Aku mengalami komplikasi yang hebat, seakan jarum itu menusuk lebih dalam saat aku mencoba bernapas.

Aku menarik napas, menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur indah, bertompang di pegangan Rooftop dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar dapat berdiri tegak.

Aku memekik kesakitan. "Aku tak mau mendengar itu lagi!"

"Dia benar..." Ryouta menahan perasaan yang bergejolak. Mencoba tetap tenang meski rasanya bergelora.

Haizaki menajam. "Tentu saja kalian ingat! Karena memang harus! Si sialan itu yang mengendalikan kita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan atau yang dia kerjakan. Tapi aku melihat dia kemarin. Di sebuah toko toples..."

"Se-serius?!"

Tuhan!

Apa lagi yang ia rencanakan?

Pembunuhan massal mengerikan?

Pemujaan setan setara dengan komunitas rahasia? Penumbalan manusia besar-besaran?

Aku bersumpah akan membunuh manusia makhluk laknat itu!

Kalau perlu aku akan mengutuk dirinya agar dia tak akan pernah diterima di bumi atau di langit dan di dimensi manapun!

Bila perlu aku akan membuat Tuhan membenci Nijimura!

"Kau bisa menunjukkan itu di mana?"

Ryouta mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berjalan santai dan menjauh sedikit dari Haizaki. Dia berdiri di sampingku dan menatap Haizaki yang kepanikan.

"Cara apapun yang kita tempuh nanti, kita bertiga harus keluar dari sini! Kita tak boleh terjebak ditempat antah berantah ini, aku selalu bersamamu Yuzuru-san..."

.

.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Haizaki? Kalau kau salah, aku tendang wajahmu yang manis itu!"

"Aku... mengatakan yang sejujurnya, disinilah aku melihat Nijimura. Kau mungkin tak percaya padaku karena wajahku ini mirip preman, bukan?"

Ya, kau benar, Haizaki. Kau orang yang sulit untuk aku percaya dan ini yang kesekian kalinya kau bercerita tentang hal spektakuler diluar nalar.

Oke.

Kejadian yang kita alami memang tak masuk akal, tak bisa disebut logis sama sekali. Ingatanku pun masih berantakkan dan jujur saja belum sepenuhnya pulih, trauma itu masih ada dan kurasa tak akan pernah hilang.

Kecuali, Chihiro...

Ryouta menyetujui. "Yah, agaknya ini memang toko toples itu, Yuzuru-san." Ia melanjutkan. "Memang agak aneh sih."

Toko ini memang aneh. Seperti toko yang sudah terbengkalai, bangkrut atau berubah menjadi sesembahan. Aku memang sering berkeliaran di Kota tapi aku sama sekali belum melihat tempat ini. Maksudnya bangunan ini, oh, mungkin saja tempat ini sengaja di buat si Nijimura itu untuk membingungkan kami bukan?

Dia memang sampah.

Aku senang dalam melukai atau membunuh orang di Kota, tapi untuk orang-orang di daerah ini, aku belum pernah melakukannya. Alasannya adalah karena aku tak pernah menyentuh daerah ini, tidak diizinkan.

Daerah ini tak ada dalam kekuasaan dan perintahku. Singkatnya orang lain yang mengambil tempat alih tempat ini. Soal siapa nama dan tujuannya, aku tak peduli karena aku tak memiliki urusan dengan dirinya.

Ingat... aku itu mantan pembunuh dan targetku bukan orang sembarang orang. Aku hanya membunuh orang-orang khusus yang tentunya semua bukanlah orang-orang baik.

"Ugh... tempat ini aku tahu, aku juga pernah melihatnya, Haizaki."

Aku menoleh pada Ryouta, dia berdiri di sampingku. "Ha?"

"Dengar, Yuzuru-san. Aku lebih dulu datang ke RSJ sama dengan Haizaki dan aku bertemu kau beberapa hari kemudian, bukan?"

"Ya, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Pernah sekali aku dan Momoi menyelinap ke Perpustakaan dan aku menemukan sebuah buku pasien, di sana terselip foto itu. Lalu ada sebuah tulisan..."

Haizaki menyambar. "Katakan saja, sialan."

Ryouta mendelik. "Ingatanku tak seperti **Google** , bodoh."

"Hey, sudah jangan bertengkar! Ingat, kita adalah tim! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak..."

"Aku tak bisa mengeja tulisan itu, tapi aku bisa menuliskannya."

Dirogohnya saku celana miliknya oleh Ryouta, dia mengetik sesuatu di sana. Keningnya mengkerut dalam, berpikir dalam dan keras.

Lalu, sebuah ketikan dengan font berukuran sedang terpampang di sana. Warnya agak mencolok, warna magenta.

" **Omnia magna stella rex prae**..." Aku bergumam, lalu mengulangi. " **Omnia magna stella rex prae** , apa artinya?"

" **This is all for you, my King**..."

"HA?"

Haizaki mengulangi. "Itu artinya, **This is all for you, my King**. Itu bahasa Latin, aku pernah mendengar istilah itu di acara setan di TV, tapi apa maksudnya?"

"Mungkin sebuah mantera?"

Haizaki mengiyakan. "Terdengar seperti mantera memang."

Mendadak sebuah ingatan samar akan ucapan seseorang terlintas di kepalaku, sesuatu yang amat rapuh dalam ingatan dan sukar untuk aku ingat. Tapi... aku dapat mengingat detailnya sekarang! Ya! Aku mengingatnya...

"Apa kalian lupa?" Aku berujar sangat pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikkan setan. Lalu melanjutkan. "Itu kalimat yang pernah di katakan Nijimura. Dia memang tidak mengatakan seperti yang Haizaki sebut. Tapi... dia mengatakan begini, 'Kalian akan aku persembahkan untuk Tuan kami' "

Haizaki yang terkaget lantas setengah berteriak. "Maksudnya kita di tumbalkan?"

Ryouta menjadi resah. "Kita itu awalnya memang di tumbalkan. Entah sudah mati lalu di tumbalkan atau mati karena di tumbalkan aku tak tahu."

Aku bergumam. "...jadi ada kemungkinan kita masih hidup."

Kutunjuk toko toples ini. "Dan ini adalah tempat di mana semua bermulai."

"Jadi... apa kita mau masuk? Kurasa hari sudah gelap dan akan sangat berbahaya kalau kita masuk ke sana."

"Haizaki benar, mari kita selidiki besok dan janjian di cafe yang sama. Tapi kalau kau berbohong dan membual soal ini... akan aku pastikan kalau dirimu tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Ahh... kau memang menyebalkan, Yuzuru."

Tentu saja, karena menjadi menyebalkan adalah keahlianku.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

Rumahku gelap sekali, padahal aku ingat kalau diriku sudah menyalakan lampu otomatis dan akan menderang terang jika dirasa matahari sudah menghilang. Apa aku lupa? Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku tak seceroboh itu.

Lagi pula...

"Li!"

Sosok kelabu bersamaan dengan nyala lampu muncul dari dapur, ia tergesa dan panik. Matanya meneliksik jauh memperhatikan keadaan. Sepengetahuanku, rumahku sudah di kunci dan dari mana Chihiro bisa masuk?

"Chi... hiro?"

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Main, kenapa?"

Dia berjalan cepat, merangkul tubuhku dan mengeratkannya sangat erat. "Astaga! Apa kau tak tahu Li? Aku sangat panik."

Kubalas pelukan dari Chihiro dengan perlahan bahkan terkesan slow motion. Aroma feromon dari lelaki muda ini perlahan membunuhku. Aku dibuat mabuk kepayang.

Kubisikan sebuah kalimat pada telinganya. "Hey... tenanglah, kau membuatku takut dengan kalimat semacam itu. Aku ada di sini..."

Dengan setengah perasaan berkabut, Chihiro berkata begitu. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dia jarang sekali begini, tapi semua hal yang menyangkut diriku akan dirinya komen, dari hal yang tak masuk akal sama sekali sampai yang paling senstif. Bahkan tak jarang dia ikut campur.

Sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukan ia berkata. "Aku melacak GPS di ponselmu dan kau ada TKP tempat kebakaran. Kebakaran yang besar dan hebat, ada banyak unit Pemadam di sana."

"Ke-kebakaran?"

Kenapa aku tak tahu soal kejadian ini? Dan aku ada di TKP? Ini gila! Kenapa aku tak tanggap sama sekali? Apa Ryouta dan Haizaki juga sama?

"Ya, kebakaran, rumah seseorang, aku tak tahu itu siapa... tapi keadaan penghuninya sangat parah. Dia hangus."

Sebuah senyum manis aku persembahkan walau tak yakin apa si penerima akan baikan atau tidak. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Chihiro... aku baik-baik saja."

Aku sendiri bahkan tak sadar ada sebuah kebakaran dari tempat yang pernah aku lalui lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Li?"

Tepukan keras mendarat di bahu, aku bergerak cepat dan berlagak normal. Violetku bertemu dengan kelabunya sesaat, ditatap dengan cara seperti itu buatku gelagapan, jujur aku selalu terlihat aneh jika Chihiro menatap begitu.

"Eh-eh... maaf, aku kurang fokus aku hanya tak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di TKP kebakaran."

"Aneh." Chihiro bergumam pelan, agak terdengar sadis.

"Ya, itu aneh, Chihiro..."

"Sudahlah, Li. Mungkin kau benar dan GPS-ku membuat kesalahan, namanya juga mesin, buatan manusia..."

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah, Li. Bagaimana kalau kita minum Teh?"

.

.

Yuzuru Li adalah namaku. Nama pemberian Ibuku, tersemat sebuah doa di setiap alurnya. Nama singkat itu terdengar mustahil di masa-masa mudaku saat ini. Aku malah benar-benar lupa soal namaku dan Chihiro mengingatkanku lagi atas jati diriku.

Sungguh... aku suka cara dia menyebutkan namaku.

Dulu sebelum di sini, orang-orang lebih senang memanggilku Dementia. Sebuah nama yang di sematkan mereka dalam Genk Pembunuh yang aku buat.

Dementia-Dimensia-Pikun.

Agaknya, nama itu cocok melekat padaku saat ini. Mengingat betapa bodohnya aku dan hilangnya ingatan yang aku punya sejak lama kala terbenam luas di otak.

Aku Amnesia. Sejak kejadian di RSJ. Ingatanku tak kembali malah semakin berantakan.

Malam tak terlalu dingin, langit menggelap dengan sendirinya, angin berembus minta di marahi, purnama memeluk awan dan tak mau keluar. Lantas, aku meminta Chihiro menginap di rumahku, entah kenapa aku memintanya begitu. Perasaanku menjadi sangat berantakan.

Aku selalu kebingungan dan merasa sangat bodoh sekali. Hal itu sudah sangat melekat pada diriku secara nyata. Mungkin sudah mendarah daging seperti Maha Seni seorang penyanyi tenor yang memukau bagai kerlip.

Chihiro berada di ruangan lain, ia ingin tidur sendirian. Jelas sekali aku tak akan memintanya untuk tidur bersamaku. Meski aku memang selalu menginginkanya.

Aku tak bisa memejamkan mata. Sungguh. Kejadian aneh baru saja terjadi dan aku tak menyadari itu sama sekali, soal Chihiro yang tiba-tiba ada di rumahku tak terlalu aku pikirkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara monoton dan getar-getar tak jelas menyemarakan sunyi dalam debu.

Aku tertegun sejenak, menatap kosong langit-langit putih di sana, seperti sedang berburu di lautan luas.

Baru aku ingat kalau itu suara dari ponselku. Duh, aku benar-benar kehilangan ingatanku...

Aku melirik nama yang tertera di sana, menyiptkan mata akibat kacau penglihatan. "...Ryouta?"

Itu dari Kise Ryouta.

Kutekan tombol hijau, seutas suara merusak atmosfer terdengar jelas, suara angin yang bercampur deru kendaraan berat. Seseorang di seberang sana bergumam dengan cara aneh, aku mendengar denging seperti seekor serangga yang sekarat. Suara-suara tak jelas itu saling menderuka bising, telingaku sakit, kepalaku pusing.

Hendak mematikan, seutas suara yang kukenal terdengar jelas.

 **"Yuzuru-san?"**

"Ryouta?"

 **"Ga-gawat! Sesuatu telah terjadi!?"**

Suara riuh dan keanehan barusan mendadak berhenti. Tergantikan oleh nada bicara Ryouta yang ketakutan. Ryouta seperti menyerap suara-suara aneh itu atau menghilangkannya bagai pesulap ajaib.

"Ada apa, Ryouta?"

 **"Kau lihat berita soal kebakaran di TV?"**

"Ya."

 **"Nah. Itu hal yang anehnya! Kau tahu tempat apa yang terbakar itu, Yuzuru-san?"**

Aku mendadak pucat pasi. Takut jika tebakanku benar. Pikiran runyam berjibaku dengan realita, kabur sudah pertahanan yang aku genggam.

Perlahan walau sakit, aku bertanya. "Apa? Tempat apa?"

 **"Apartement! Apartment tempat kita janjian! Dan kejadian kebakarannya itu bertepatan pada saat kita tiba!"**

"HAA?"

 **"Aku serius, Yuzuru-san..."**

Kepalaku pusing sekali...

...Tuhan. Aku ingin berhenti.

Selamatkan aku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, soal kebakaran dan Apartement itu buatku berpikir kalau diriku memang sudah mati sejak lama. Lama sekali, hingga aku tak sadar kapan aku mati.

Hari menunjukan pukul 3 pagi dan aku mendengar kabar meresahkan jika kebakaran itu merembet hingga perumahan di sebelah. Api berkibar, berani, kejam dan sombong minta ditelaah.

Langit malam menjadi merah, seperti helai teman lama, warna merah dan berdedikasi untuk mencerca dunia. Untung sekali dia tak mengalami kemalangan sepertiku. Dia memang ditakdirkan untuk kebaikan dan tak boleh tersentuh setetes dosa.

Yang aku sebutkan adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Menit setelah Ryouta menelepon bernada meresahkan seperti kerasukan hantu Victoria. Haizaki langsung mengirimiku e-mail, sebuah spam yang menghebohkan.

Menit berlalu, ia kemudian membuat grup beranggotakan kami bertiga pada sebuah aplikasi pesan. Tak heran dia bergerak cepat seperti ini, peka sekali dia soal ini atau mungkin dia menyukai hal semacam ini, seperti acara favoritemu di TV.

Jelas sekali, Haizaki mengirim sebuah foto, foto-foto yang berisi tragedi kebakaran mengenaskan. Hanya melihat foto saja, aku sudah mencium aroma daging terbakar, tulang hangus yang patah atau jerit kala Malaikat Maut bermain.

Layaknya jurit malam, ini sangat menyeramkan. Atau lebih dari itu, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya secara detail.

Jujur saja, aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali, meski hati dan pikiran berdalih minta di robohkan, minta agar perasaan tega dihadirkan kembali pada pergolakan batin ini. Dulu aku orang yang tegaan dan sedikit sakit akibat sering membunuh, kalian akan mengataiku Psikopat Wanna Be.

Pada akhirnya aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengatakan TIDAK dan mulai memaki Haizaki sebab mengirimi foto sakit semacam ini.

Tapi dia membela dengan cara kurang fleksibel dan merongrong lewat voice note kalau ini adalah keuntungan yang sangat besar. Aku tak mau mengatakan kalau Haizaki benar, tapi anggapan ini sangat rancu untuk aku telaah.

Dia terlalu luas mengatakan fakta-fakta itu, hingga aku yakin kalau sesuatu yang tampak jahat dan gelap telah menguasi pikirannya. Peduli setan Haizaki bekas apa, pikirannya agak berbahaya.

Dia terlalu bebas untuk seorang manusia.

Pesan chatting masuk dalam grup, itu dari Haizaki. Aku sempat membuat kerutan halus di dahi kala membacanya dan bingung sendiri dengan sebab yang sangat jelas.

Pesan itu aku baca dalam sekali kejap. Agak merinding aku membacanya atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

 **Haizaki S. : Hey, aku serius, Yuzuru. Seharusnya kau bisa lebih peka! Kau tidak sadar tentang mayat-mayat tolol itu?**

 **Haizaki S : Dengar, para manusia tolol! mayat itu sebelumnya menggunakan sesuatu di lengannya, kau akan menanggap itu logis. Tapi coba lihat lagi! Itu sesuatu yang sama sepertimu.**

 **Haizaki S : Itu jam yang sama dengan yang kau pakai, Yuzuru.**

 **Kise R : Kau mau bilang kalau itu Kuroko, Haizaki?**

 **Haizaki S : Aku tidak bilang begitu aku hanya tanya, pasti ini ada kaitannya. Ini aneh, kau harusnya mengerti.**

Haizaki? Kau mau membuat fakta serampangan bahwa Tetsuya ada di tempat ini? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?

 **Kise R : Jam seperti itu ada banyak dan kau tahu dari mana itu milik Kuroko? Kau bahkan tak kenal dia.**

 **Kise R : Kita bertemu saja besok dan bicarakan ini. Di tempat biasa dan jam yang sama, awas saja kalau kau berbual dan macam-macam!**

Ancaman dari Ryouta mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, kemudian aku terjatuh dalam lelap yang setengah abadi.

.

.

"Yuzuru!"

Haizaki melompat jauh, jatuh tepat disebelahku dengan gaya yang membuatku kaget. Aku diam saja padahal sebenarnya kaget, dia yang tampak serius itu bilang ada sesuatu yang menggemparkan.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau membicarakan soal jam tangan itu. Aku semalaman sudah mencarinya dan aku menemukan sesuatu."

Haizaki mengangguk, ia menggeret kursi di hadapanku dan duduk serius sembari menunggu Ryouta muncul. Aku diam membasi, malas mendengar segala hal yang Haizaki utarakan.

Aku sebenarnya ketakutan.

"Yuzuru, jam yang kau pakai dan yang mayat itu dipaka adalah jam couple. Hanya dibuat hari itu saja, artinya tidak ada orang lain yang punya!"

"Aku tahu." Aku mengangguk padanya. "Memang begitu konsepnya."

"Ayolah! Jam tangan itu sama denganmu, seharusnya tidak begitu. Karena ini jam couple seharusnya jam itu adalah pasangan dari jam yang kau pakai bukan duplikatnya..."

Aku tersedak. "Ma-maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudnya jam yang kau pakai itu ada 2 artinya si pemilik ada di sini, di dunia ini tapi dia tewas. Aku tahu itu jam couple karena ini populer dikalangan remaja. Yang aku aneh kenapa Kise tahu itu jam milik... um... Kuroso?"

"Kuroko. Itu karena aku pernah cerita soal jam tangan ini."

"Ya, macam itu lah! Coba kau pikir apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan Kise?"

Merasa aneh dengan Ryouta? Aku mengulangi pertanyaan itu atas kepalaku, aku tak merasa aneh, janggal, ganjil dan tak masuk akal pada Ryouta. Dia memang jadi agak sensitif, tidak seperti waktu di RSJ.

Aku sudah lama kenal Ryouta, sejak aku masih sangat muda malah, tapi sebetulnya aku tak pernah memperhatikan sifat dari orang ini, kami hanya bertemu sekilas dan tidak terlalu akrab seperti aku dengan Chihiro.

"Kembali soal jam itu, Haizaki."

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membahas hal lain bukan mengesampingkan itu. Kepalaku terlalu pusing jika memikirkan hal yang lebih rumit, seperti mencari Holy Grail atau harta karun.

Ia tertawa sinis. "Ya, itu jam yang sama dengan yang kau pakai dan bukan pasangannya! Itu sangat aneh sekali. Begini, kau dapat jam tangan itu dari mana?"

"Satsuki, aku diberi oleh dia."

Suara Haizaki mendadak serius, mungkin dia sudah kepalang marah dengan fenomena atas peristiwa ini. "Lalu, dia ke mana?"

"Dia mati di RSJ, sepertinya begitu, aku dan Ryouta menganggap begitu. Kami melupakan dia ketika itu dan mendadak ingat saat muncul di dunia ini. Seperti amnesia sementara."

Sebuah sinaran muncul di bola mata Haizaki, ia tersenyum. "Nah, berarti Satsuki yang di sini, Satsuki yang lain. Dia orang yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, dia sudah mati, sudah dilupakan, apa kau lupa ucapan si Banci Kaleng itu?"

"Aku tak mau membahas soal Mibuchi."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir begitu? Ini semua mengerikan! Semua orang di sini berbeda dari dunia sebelumnya begitu pun keadaannya. Bisa saja kita di pindahkan lagi ke dunia yang lain."

Aku menggidikan bahu dan menguyah kentang goreng. "Kau mau bilang kalau kita terjebak di dimensi yang berbeda dari sebelumya? Kau mengatakan itu sejak heboh soal jam tangan."

"Itu spekulasi! Aku baru membuat hipotesis. Ada kemungkinan diri kita yang lain ada di dimensi yang berbeda."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan pengertian dan pembelajaran ini. Sesuatu yang di luar nalar dan kelogisan selalu buatku kepusingan. Seperti mempelajari kalkulus tapi masih SD atau mencoba membedah perut mayat yang kau beli saat praktek kedokteran.

"Katakan dengan jelas! Aku tidak mengerti."

Lawan bicaraku mendecak kesal. "Kenapa kau itu lemah otak? Begini, ambil contohlah, Satsuki di sini beda dengan yang di RSJ. Lalu, apa diri kita ini asli? Atau palsu?"

"Kau malah membahas hal yang lain! Coba jelaskan dengan rinci."

"Aduh!" Haizaki mengerutkan dahi, memijat hidung dan lemas.

"Begini, Bodoh. Kau, aku dan Kise tidak ingat kenapa bisa ada di RSJ bukan? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya kita itu bukan manusia? Kita hanya kloningan yang di beri potongan ingatan dari diri kita yang sesungguhnya, itu sebabnya ingatan kita jadi berantakan."

"Oh! Aku sedikit mengerti. Kau mau bilang kalau kita itu sebuah kelinci percobaan dari laboratorium mala praktik?"

"Tidak, Mibuchi membicarakan soal tumbal dan kita di tumbalkan. Kau pernah nonton film Hollywood? Film itu menceritakan soal manusia yang disekap di sebuah tempat, lalu mereka mengadakan undian, jika namamu keluar kau bisa keluar dari tempat itu."

Aku berpikir sejenak, mengingat apa yang Haizaki jelaskan. Rumit sekali, aku kepayahan untuk mencari dan aku tak menemukan detail apapun soal ini semua, tentang apa yang Haizaki bahas atau soal keputusasaan yang melahirkan mimpi.

Dia terlalu mengada-ngada dalam memaknai, ucapannya, segalanya. Walau aku akui dia cukup pintar dibanding Ryouta.

"Ugh! Maaf Haizaki. Tapi aku tak paham..."

"Singkatnya..." Ucapan Haizaki dibuat menggantung, ia bertompang dagu dan menatap sendu.

"Diri kita itu tidak jelas statusnya. Jika hipotesisku benar, berarti kita hanya kloningan. Diri kita yang asli mengajukan sebuah perjanjian dan tumbal itu adalah kloningan. Membunuh manusia itu di larang keras dan akan lebih baik jika membunuh diri sendiri. Ya, membuat kloningan adalah solusi yang baik."

"Jika kau benar, kenapa kita bisa berpindah-pindah tempat?"

Haizaki menyeringai. "Itu karena manusia memiliki otak. Otak tak bisa membedakan mana oksigen dan helium, begitu pun soal mimpi. Bisa saja ini hanya mimpi, mimpi yang terasa nyata."

Aku mengangguk, pura-pura paham dan bergumam tak jelas. "Dimasukan ingatan palsu."

"Betul, atau sebuah program. Kita disisipi program yang sama, layaknya game online, bisa berkomunikasi walau tak dapat menyentuh."

Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh. Aku tolol. Jika ini hanya sebuah program, berarti aku tak pernah keluar dari sini.

Aku mulai mengerti apa yang Haizaki katakan. Jika benar, diriku yang asli mengajukan sebuah perjanjian dengan tumbal diriku sendiri. Otak disisipi semacam program yang kuat agar segalanya terkesan nyata.

Realitanya... aku mungkin saja sedang tidur. Atau diriku yang sesungguhnya sudah hidup tenang dan bahagia.

Lalu apa artinya ucapan Chihiro?

Chihiro bilang aku bisa kembali, aku bisa pulang dan menemui Chihiro yang sesungguhnya. Dia mengatakan itu dengan tulus, urai air mata buatku berpikir kalau ia tak berbohong. Meski dirinya yang waktu itu adalah jelmaan iblis, sama seperti Mibuchi. Tapi aku malah lebih mempercayai Chihiro bukan pada diriku sendiri.

Aku jadi bingung memutuskan mana yang benar. Penjelaskan terperinci yang kurang masuk akal dari Haizaki buatku percaya padanya tapi hati ini bersandar penuh emosi pada dekapan fakta milik Chihiro.

Aku dibuat bimbang.

Haizaki muncul tiba-tiba dan mengatakan hal spektakuler buat Ryouta kesal. Dia awalnya membuatku sedikit curiga, apalagi setelah menemukan foto-foto pasca kebakaran itu.

Dan juga...

"Yuzuru-san! Haizaki!"

Tepukan hangat di bahu aku terima, aku menoleh slowmotion antara kaget dan terheran-heran, Ryouta seperti sengaja menghentikan obrolan ini atau memotong secara sepihak pendapat aneh dari Haizaki.

"Ryouta?"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kise?"

"Aku baru saja mengecek toko toples itu dan toko itu sudah terbengkalai sejak lama, aku tak dapat menemukan apapun, kecuali sebuah buku yang membawaku pada sebuah tempat."

"Ha?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian lihat!"

Terpaan angin membawaku pada waktu yang signifikan lalu mendamba pada sebuah tempat yang energetik, bersama hipotesis dari Haizaki yang terbang bagai berdansa dengan iblis.

.

.

"Ku-kuburan?"

Ada bau kamboja dan ini memang kuburan.

"Kuburan..." Aku mengulangi. "Ini kuburan siapa?"

Aura mistis yang menyelubungi minta di wawancarai tapi malas mengajukan pertanyaan. Itu berat.

"Momoi..."

Mendadak diriku sesak napas, ada sebuah angin tetanam di dada lalu berusaha menangis tapi sulit.

"Tapi Ryouta, tanggal dan tahunnya..."

Haizaki melemah, ia merosot dan lesu. "Sekarang tahun berapa?"

Ryouta memelototi kami seolah marah dengan fakta yang ada. "Sekarang maju 50 tahun setelah kejadian di RSJ, itu yang membuat kita kepusingan. Kita tak menemukan Aida-san karena dia memang tidak ada dan itu juga alasan tempat yang kita lihat kemarin terasa janggal."

Sebuah kaleng minuman melambung dengan kecepatan maksimal, terbang tinggi bagai burung Bangau yang berusaha untuk terbang. Itu Haizaki yang marah. "SIALAN! Salah! Salah! Salah! Berarti hipotesisku salah! Kita bukan kloningan."

"HA? Kloningan? Kau itu bicara apa? Jangan buat keputusan yang aneh, Haizaki!"

Kutatap Ryouta lekat-lekat. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan toko toples itu?"

"Yah, itu dulunya memang toko toples dan seseorang menjualnya, tahun telah berlalu, pemiliknya menghilang dengan alasan yang tak jelas, pernah sekali keluarga melapor tapi karena tidak ada perkembangan kasus itu di tutup hingga sekarang."

Aku memandangi Ryouta lagi. "Lalu mayat itu siapa? Itu bukan Satsuki atau bagaimana?"

Ryouta resah. "Momoi mati 50 tahun yang lalu dan sialnya itu bertepatan dengan menghilang dirinya di RSJ. Dan mayat itu... aku yakin itu ada kaitannya dengan kemunculan Nijimura!"

Haizaki melompat. "Jangan bilang kalau Nijimura mau berulah lagi! Oh, Ya Tuhan!"

Ryouta mematerai keadaan dan Hazaki tampak ketakutan. "Ugh... apa kalian ingat apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebelum berakhir di dunia ini? Ya, Mibuchi yang melakukannya! Aku yakin kebakaran Apartement, mayat yang Haizaki lihat di foto itu ulah Mibuchi, dia bisa menyamar seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa dia **'ada** ' "

Aku setuju dengan Ryouta, jadi aku hadiahi dia dengan tepukan di kepala. "Ya, dia masih mengejar karena kita belum mati, jika waktu seminggu sudah habis dan kita belum mati, kita akan di pindahkan lagi..."

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah sekarang sudah tanggal 4? Dan Nijimura yang aku lihat itu... apakah dia asli?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, apakah dengan bunuh diri kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Aku tidak mau bunuh diri."

.

.

.

A/N : WHAAAAA baru bisa update, sudah 2 bulan gak update yaaaa, maafkan saya. Nah saya mau ngucapin beribu-ribu terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ini, terima kasih sekali lagi buat favorite, follow dan review! Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya gak janji bakal update cepet tapi tenang gak akan saya gantung kok :')))

Fyi, versi sebelumnya yang saya buat dari FF ini hanya 2 chapter dengan 2 chapter sebagai sequel ini jadi banyak karena saya nambahin beberapa detail dan menghilangkan scene gak penting.

Masih bingung? pasti bingung, karena saya sendiri bingung xD hahaha gak, bercanda, saya jadi tercerahkan buat lanjutin ini setelah lihat perform The Unit dan melihat orang yang saya suka ada disana lol. Tapi jadi frustasi sendiri karena GPS yang saya punya gak nunjukin dia ada dimana lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

"Aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya." Haizaki menggeram, ia marah dan ia kesal. Dirinya bahkan tak sadar kalau marah-marah di kuburan itu tidak boleh. Aku sama sekali tidak mau terjun pada kondisi ini, aku hanya ingin menangis dan mati saja. Aku ingin kembali, sungguh, aku ingin melarikan diri.

"Kupikir kita akan selamat." Ryouta bergumam, suaranya bergetar dan ia sangat ketakutan. Aku tahu ia ketakutan, aku tahu ia cemas sekali. Apalagi setelah kebakaran itu.

Ada aliran harapan di dalam suaranya, aku tak yakin apa dia mengharapkan dirinya selamat atau memilih mati saja. Kulihat bahwa Ryouta hendak menangis juga, ia menyesali ini semua dan kurasa ia lebih memilih untuk berakhir di tangan Reo saja waktu itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau mati akan sesulit ini, temanku bilang mati semudah menutup mata dan lebih cepat dari tidur. Kurasa aku telah melakukan banyak dosa, dosa yang pahit. Aku kena karma." Haizaki terus mengoceh, sedang air mataku mengalir. Aku sadar bahwa aku tengah menangis, aku takut sekali, aku takut.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita berdoa?" Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan kalimat itu, yang terdengar oleh Haizaki dan Ryouta, mereka menoleh tapi tak berbicara, ada wajah murung yang menyakitkan terpatri di sana. Mereka sedih membayangkan itu semua, sedih karena mungkin tidak menjadi umat yang taat.

Meski mereka tak menjawab, aku tahu apa yang terbesit di pikiran mereka atau apa yang sedang mereka ucapkan di dalam hati. Penyesalan itu ada banyak dan memperbaikinya tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan atau mengangkat rok seorang gadis.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau kita bakal mati. Tapi aku tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini. Biarlah aku tidak dicintai, biarlah" Emosiku tak stabil, aku sangat marah. Aku ingin menendang semua batu nisan di sini, persetan kalau aku kena kutukan. Aku memang terkutuk, aku sudah dikutuk oleh seluruh manusia di seluruh dunia.

"Hey, tenanglah, masih ada cara lain." Ryouta memberi usul, ia tersenyum takut. Ada peluh menetes di dahi dan ia menjadi pucat setelah aku marah-marah, melihat Haizaki putus asa di tambah batu nisan konyol di belakang punggungnya. Dia frustasi, aku tahu. Kuharap ia tak menjadi gila betulan.

"Ayo kita menemui Mibuchi."

"Apa?"

Aku melihat bayangan yang besar, besar sekali hingga aku merasa teduh. Ketika semua itu sirna, Ryouta mengaduh kesakitan lututnya membentur tanah keras sekali. Aku tak begitu yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi Ryouta mendapat tendangan salto dari Haizaki. Sebuah tendangan yang mantap dan sangat keras.

Lelaki kelabu yang kasar itu berteriak kejam.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, Kise? Aku tahu kau bajingan, tapi tak perlu melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini 'kan?"

"Kau tak ingat?" Ryouta bangkit, mengusap noda kemerahan di sudut bibir, ia sepertinya tak sengaja mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan tendangan dari Haizaki. Dengan sedikit kesal, Ryouta mengomel. "Yang mengirim kita ke sini itu Mibuchi. Kita ajak dia bicara, kita kelabuhi dia. Kita akan menemukan jawaban, aku yakin, sangat yakin."

Aku mengibaskan tangan akibat nyamuk yang bergumul di wajahku lalu mendekati mereka berdua sembari mengusap sudut bibir Ryouta. "Idemu agak gila, Ryouta. Kau yakin dia mudah ditipu? Kurasa ia semacam Dewa yang pintar."

"Tidak, Yuzuru-san. Aku yakin sekali, kita serahkan diri kita dengan syarat memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Itu namanya bunuh diri, Kise!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengorbankan diri dan kalian berdua harus selamat."

Hening setelahnya. Awan hitam yang bergerumul tiba di atas kepalaku. Wajah dan manik ungu milikku menghitam. Aku tak bisa menyadarkan Ryouta atau Haizaki, aku tak bisa menetralkan suasana seperti yang sering aku lakukan, aku tak dapat melakukan itu. Kegemaranku akan hal ini memudar, aku tak bergairah lagi.

"Bagus, sekarang kau berbicara seperti seorang profesor hebat. Baik, aku akan menyerahkan soal ini kepadamu, Kise!"

Kemudian aku berpaling pada Haizaki, tak menyangka dia akan sangat serius menanggapi hal gila yang baru saja Ryouta utarakan. Aku semakin tidak paham dengan timeline ini atau bagaimana keadaan ini membuat teman-temanku semakin putus asa dan pasrah. Ada senyum hitam kecil dari sudut bibir Ryouta, hal yang paling membuatku takut dari bagian sisi gelapnya, sisi kelam yang seorangpun tak dapat menetralkan.

Tidak seorangpun yang bijaksana dapat melakukan itu. Mempengaruhi Ryouta untuk berhenti melakukan tindakan iseng yang mematikan. Mematikan kehidupan dan menyalakan obor kematian.

"Kalau begitu..." Aku bersuara, sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Haizaki berpaling padaku, setengah menangis. "Bagaimana cara kita memanggil Mibuchi dan menjebaknya? Kau harus punya rencana yang lebih dari Rencana Paling Sempurna."

"Dan aku harap kau punya cara keren seperti halnya Sherlock Holmes."

Ryouta tersenyum lagi, lebih gelap dari sebelumnya ada air mata keluar dari sana. "Aku selalu punya rencana, Yuzuru-san."

.

.

Ryouta menghilang untuk sementara waktu, bukan benar-benar menghilang seperti Mibuchi dan makhluk aneh lainnya. Haizaki tak mau jauh dari genggamanku. Aku juga tak yakin apakah dengan berpisah semacam ini bisa menyelamatkan kita. Ryouta mematikan ponselnya setelah berdebat rencana di grup chatting, Haizaki tak ada hentinya memaki dan kuakui ini memang sedikit gila dan juga masuk akal.

Kita sudah gila bukan? Kenapa tidak membuatnya terlihat lebih gila seperti sebelumnya? Dan, hal lebih jelasnya lagi, kita semua memang berasal dari rumah sakit jiwa. Kita sudah kehilangan akal.

Dan aku menjadi sangat bahagia melakukan hal-hal gila lainnya. Aku mulai mengakuinya dan aku akan tertawa seperti psikopat setelahnya. Psikopat yang cantik.

"Aku rasa kita memilih tempat yang tepat, Yuzuru."

"Yah, semoga saja."

Haizaki memintaku untuk menunggu di sudut jalan, bersandar di sebuah jembatan yang mengarah pada sungai yang airnya, kering. Sengaja memilih di sini supaya ramai, supaya tak ketakutan. Dan kurasa ini cukup masuk akal bagi sekumpulan orang gila untuk berteriak.

"Dingin sekali, seharusnya aku beli kopi."

"Ya, kau benar Haizaki. Di sini dingin..."

Haizaki yang tadinya ada di seberang mataku, kini beralih untuk berdiri di sebelah, dia menatapku sejenak dan aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku. "Yuzuru. Apa kau berpikir kalau Kise benar-benar melakukan tindakan yang benar?"

"Kita harus mempercayainya."

"Kau tampak tak yakin."

Jujur. Aku sangat tidak yakin sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ryouta punya rencana dan aku harus mencobanya sebelum tahu apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Jangan pernah memintaku untuk memecahkan teka-teki Einstein tapi aku tahu kalau aku bisa membuktikan sebuah teori.

Bagaimana cara membuat Mibuchi muncul?

Dengan melakukan tindakkan bunuh diri. Seperti yang pernah aku lakulan dulu.

Wow. Kejam sekali, tapi ini adalah salah satu cara untuk...

"Yuzuru..."

...suara lembut masuk lewat pendengaranku, aku terpesona sebentar, itu suara Haizaki.

"Apa?"

"Itu... Nijimura."

Aku menoleh cepat, melihat sosok Nijimura berdiri tegap di antara cahaya terang lampu jalanan. Dia sangat tinggi dan tegap hingga nyaris aku mendongakan kepala hanya untuk melihat dirinya dari kejauhan.

Ada suara yang terdengar, suara kurang jelas yang tak dapat aku dengar dari kejauhan. Haizaki menyuruh Nijimura berbicara dengan keras agar dapat terdengar, tapi sepertinya ia tak setuju dengan Haizaki.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yuzuru."

Kala aku mengedipkan mata untuk mengatasi rasa sakit dan menetralkan penglihatan, mendadak ada sebuah kilatan merah muncul di kedua belah mataku seperti petir berwarna yang tak bersuara. Mungkin itu sejenis aliran listrik, aku tak tahu dan tak sempat memikirkannya.

Dan, sekarang tepat di detik ketika aku membuka kedua belah mataku sementara aku mengatur pernapasanku. Aku dapat melihat wajah rupawan yang jernih dan damai, seperti sebongkah berlian di depan wajahku. Begitu manis.

Wajah seorang Nijimura yang memikat hati.

"Yuzuru. Kau telah di tipu..."

Dia berkata begitu. "Kau telah di tipu..."

.

.

 **A/N : Astaga, udah berapa bulan ini terbengkalai? Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ini, maaf sudah menunggu lamaaa hehe (salam cinta dari author) untuk kaliaaan. Dan maaf juga kalau cuma sedikit.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

Mendengar Nijimura berkata seperti itu, jelas membuat Haizaki marah besar, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat semua orang tersedak emosi, selebihnya hanya ekspresi normal orang kaget. Lelaki muda itu menampakkan diri secara sukarela seperti hujan dan mengagetkan kami dengan suara pembunuh bayaran yang kelewat pelan. Aku tidak yakin kalau Haizaki bisa menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh.

Sorot mata sosiopat itu menangkap wajah drama Nijimura, sorot mata dari Haizaki Shougo. Mahasiswa yang hobi tidur dan hampir disangka mati suri.

Dengan elegan, Haizaki membentak, layak perampok ulung hendak menjarah turis bodoh. "Apa katamu barusan? Kita telah di tipu, di tipu oleh siapa?"

Kepalan tinju amarah dari Haizaki menjadi berlipat ganda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, dia memang sering marah dan menghancurkan stabilitas tubuh, tapi tidak pernah menampilkan emosi berlebihan seperti ini. Haizaki seperti tabrakan mengerikan antar lokomotif, berantakan dan hancur hingga tak tersisa sama sekali untuk di selidiki.

Helai kelabu yang serupa Chihiro, berubah menjadi merah darah dari sudut pandangku, itu terjadi kala Haizaki Shougo dikuasai Dewi Cinta yang pemarah. Ia membuatku tak berkutik lewat aksi tanggap yang semberono itu.

Nijimura tak berkelit sama sekali, ia bahkan tak melawan ketika Haizaki mulai terpancing atmosfer yang kuanggap sebagai gairah untuk membunuh. Nijimura tak ketakutan atau membalas kalimat kotor dan barbar dari mulut tajam Haizaki, ini sangat aneh untuk makhluk abadi sekelas Nijimura.

Pikiranku mulai terpengaruh dan menjadi tak waras, aku tidak berkutik sama sekali untuk membela Haizaki dan membuat skema bebal untuk ikut menghajar atau menusuk Nijimura.

Jelaga hitam Nijimura masih dingin selayak bongkahan es batu di komunitas pemahat. Ekor matanya tak berubah, lantas ia buatku frustasi dengan tatapan semacam itu yang sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan adrenalin ini. Aku benci sesuatu yang dingin dan samar, itu hal paling dasar yang tak bisa aku baca dari seseorang.

"Nijimura, sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaan Haizaki." Aku berujar dengan nada suara dibuat berani, tanganku terlipat di dada sebagai investigator hebat di dalam divisi kepolisian. "Aku tak ingin menjadi tontonan para bocah yang doyan nonton kartun perkelahian superhero."

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Kalau kalian itu sudah di tipu." Nijimura menjawab begitu dan terus seperti itu, tentu saja Haizaki sangat marah kala mendengarnya.

Lalu Haizaki berujar. "Aku sudah mendengar rangkaian kalimat itu, Otak Rotan! Aku tak mau mendengar hal yang sudah aku dengar. Itu tak memberikan jawaban apapun!"

"Seharusnya kalian sudah tahu makna dari ucapanku. Itu adalah jawabannya, kalian tidak sebodoh itu!"

Setelah melayangkan hipotesis karangan, Nijimura masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang seharusnya ia tampilkan, dalam hal ini maksudku adalah panik. Wajahnya masih datar sama seperti ketika aku terpukau ketika melihat sosoknya, kala ia berlari cepat seperti kilatan cahaya kuning.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab, aku tak akan segan untuk menghancurkan seluruh gigi yang ada di mulutmu!"

Seraya melanjutkan amarah yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, Haizaki Shougo menarik kerah baju Nijimura, menyumpah serapahi lelaki muda ini dengan ungkapan keji dan kotor dari berbagai bahasa, menghujani secara sombong dengan apa yang disebut kemarahan sesaat.

Ketika kau dikuasi amarah, kau akan mulai melupakan segalanya, meskipun di sebelahmu sedang berdiri anggun penari perut yang mempermainkan seluruh kinerja bilik-bilik otakmu.

Aku tidak ingin mengomentari atau ikut menghakim paksa Nijimura seperti keadaan aneh yang sedang aku lihat saat ini. Yang kulakukan adalah menatap ke dalam jelaga hitam Nijimura dan menerka teka-teki apa yang ia hadirkan pada pertemuan ini. Tapi aku tak menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan sebagai jawaban sejati tanpa ada kesalahan. Jawaban yang akurat melebihi teori sains.

Dua pukulan dari petinju sekelas Haizaki dilayangkan dengan kecapatan melebihi cahaya, efek suara yang ditimbukan cukup keras, Haizaki seperti sedang memukul dengan sebuah Knuckle, Knuckle yang kuat dari yang terkuat. Itu pukulan yang sangat mengerikan.

Si pemilik wajah yang menjadi sasaran babak belur tersungkur serius. Dihadiahi secara membabi buta berupa noda merah di sudut bibir dan ruam biru tipis pada sisi lain. Haizaki tampak menikmati ini, ia tertawa bak pemain sirkus tamak dan mata duitan.

Lalu ia melanjutkan permainan ketangkasan dengan menendang Nijimura seperti bermain-main dengan pencuri ikan. Tanpa sadar aku mulai menikmati tontonan gratis ini. Aku memang suka membunuh orang, tapi untuk alasan ini aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pembunuh spektakuler yang ditakuti manusia.

Ini terlalu aneh.

Lantas, untuk menahan ego sesaat, kutahan sebuah lengan kokoh laksana titanium. Sang pemilik lengan Haizaki melirikku tajam, ia tak suka pekerjaannya digagalkan orang lain. Jadi dia meludah sembarangan lalu berpaling dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting busuk yang baru direbus oleh penjual licik.

"Haizaki, aku selalu setuju jika kau menendangnya atau memenggal kepalanya. Tapi, jangan lakukan itu di sini, bodoh! Kenapa otakmu itu payah sekali? Kau pikir ini acara adu ketangkasan?"

Aku melayangkan alasan palsu. Ya, itu alasan palsunya. Kuharap Haizaki percaya.

"Yuzuru, tapi..."

"Diam kau!"

Takut menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang melihat, aku sesegera mungkin menghentikan aksi sok heroik Haizaki, kusegel anklenya dengan kekuatan penuh, kepalanya membentur trotoar dalam posisi terjungkal seperti gerobak yang penuh dengan sayur.

"Yuzuru, itu sakit!"

Aku tak menjawab rengekan itu.

"Nijimura, kau tidak mungkin menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja kepada kami, 'kan? Katakan apa tujuanmu!"

Saat itu aku melihat segaris senyum dari wajah Nijimura. Sebuah senyum yang nyaris seperti harapan, terlihat ikhlas dan memesona, aku terpaku sejenak untuk melihat ketampanan Nijimura. Tetapi tujuanku bukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Aku berpaling dan bersikap sok jahat seperti yang sering aku tampilkan di depan Haizaki.

"Aku tidak memiliki tujuan tertentu, aku hanya memberitahu kalian." Nijimura tersenyum lagi, ia melanjutkan. "Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa aku ada di RSJ 'kan? Aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Sebenarnya jawaban itu bukan menjadi acuan utama, aku ingin tahu kenapa kita selalu mengalami hal-hal aneh." Itu kataku.

"Itu bukan hal aneh, setidaknya bagiku. Kalian menginginkan jawaban? Aku akan memberinya, tapi ada satu syarat."

.

.

.

Mendengar syarat itu aku menjadi syok parah, baru pertama kali aku terkejut hingga sesak napas begini. Sebenarnya aku itu sering terkejut oleh hal-hal aneh yang kurasa tidak begitu penting setelah memikirkan ulang, tapi dalam kasus ini, Kasus Lingkaran aku menyebutnya, aku tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan apapun.

Haizaki juga tak setuju, di lihat dari wajah sangar dan alisnya yang menukik tajam. Ia terus berbicara dengan ungkapan bar-bar yang sebagian tak aku ketahui maksudnya apa. Nijimura menunggu jawaban dari kami, ia terus berbicara mengenai keuntungan jika kami menyetujui syarat itu. Syarat yang aneh dan menurutku akan sangat merugikan aku dan juga Haizaki.

Nijimura mana peduli dengan ini, soal aku atau Haizaki. Alangkah mengejutkannya dia kala mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu, aku sendiri merasa kalau cara ini terlihat 50:50. Tidak ada yang menang, tapi kami berdualah yang menerima kesialan telak jika ini gagal.

"Kau serius? Itu pekerjaan orang idiot, dasar tolol!"

"Otakmu tidak sampai sana, Haizaki. Tapi, Yuzuru Li sepertinya mengerti pada penjelasanku, aku tahu gadis ini sangat cerdas untuk ukuran Psikopat Random. Padahal kau Mahasiswa."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusku, tolol."

"Haizaki, berhenti menghina orang lain. Itu memang terdengar aneh, setidaknya untuk saat ini, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Tidak ada hal yang dapat kita ketahui sebelum kita mengalaminya. Tidak ada hal yang akan kita pahami sebelum kita mempelajarinya."

"Bagus, Yuzuru sudah setuju. Ayo kita hentikan sandiwara ini."

Nijimura menunjukkan senyum itu lagi, senyum jelas yang sangat hangat dan ajaib.

Seperti terjebak dalam siklus jatuh cinta. Dia berjalan mendekati diriku dan Haizaki tanpa perhitungan yang jelas. Tinggiku hanya sebatas bahunya, tapi hidung lelaki muda itu terasa seperti akan menyentuh hidungku. Ia menebarkan aroma bunga tertentu yang aku lupa apa jenisnya.

Setelah mengedipkan mata, mengucapkan hal yang tak dapat aku ingat, Nijimura mulai melakukan pekerjaan. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa bahasannya, tapi dia bilang sebuah teleportasi antar dimensi, hal-hal aneh, tak masuk akal.

Dengan tepukan hangat dibahu yang terasa agak spektakuler, aku mulai melihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, sangat silau, hingga mataku nyaris buta permanen. Haizaki berteriak-teriak merasa sakit dibagian mata hingga dia bersumpah jika kepalanya telah terbakar hebat.

Bualan.

Dalam hitungan 5 detik, aku merasakan sesuatu yang agak aneh. Aneh sekali. Angin di sekitarku mendadak sangat besar dan ribut, seperti di dorong dari atas pesawat dan melayang bebas di angkasa. Oksigen yang masuk lewat paru-paru terasa sempit, kepalaku mulai pening akibat darah yang masuk ke otak menjadi sedikit.

Keadaan yang paling sempurna untuk menggambarkan kejadian ini adalah.

Terjun payung.

Buka kelopak terindahku, untuk menganalisis keadaan. Dan benar saja, aku sedang terjun dari ketinggian super dengan kecepatan mengalahkan Air Force One.

Oh, jantungku...

 **A/N : Yup, Finally. Akhirnya rilis juga chapter selanjutnya! Sekali lagi terima kasih kpd teman-teman yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. Terima kasih. Untuk selanjutnya, saya bakalan update FF yang lain, yang masih terbengkalai, tapi ini tetap saya lanjutkan kok. Kalo kalian merasa familiar, saya pernah nulis FF ini di akun facebook dengan judul yang sama, tapi saya tambahin beberapa scene dan memotong bagian gak penting.**

 **Thanks, atas kujungannya! Love youuuuu**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

Air Force One. Aku benar-benar jatuh dari ketinggian setara Air Force One yang sedang mengudara. Jika aku Anggota Kepresidenan, aku sudah dibekali parasut sejak diterjunkan Nijimura. Sayang aku hanya sekumpulan anomali kosong dari butiran debu yang masuk ke pori-poriku, aku bukan apa-apa dan menjadi siapa di dunia ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku di atas udara, tubuhku bergulung di udara hendak senam lantai, kepalaku menjadi pusing dan semakin pusing akibat kesulitan bernapas. Setidaknya Nijimura membekali kami tabung oksigen, aku tidak ingin mati di atas udara. Beberapa kali aku terperanjat karena sesak di dada, seperti sakarotul maut, memori dari masa lalu melintas di kepalaku secara cepat seperti ulasan para staff dan asisten di akhir sebuah film.

Matahari terasa jauh, tapi terlalu panas bagiku. Panas. Rasanya aku dehidrasi.

Kusingkirkan helai demi helaiku yang menusuk mata, berusaha menatap sekeliling yang terlihat melintas sangat cepat dari penglihatanku. Aku terjatuh semakin cepat dan cepat, tanda bahwa tubuh ini akan menginjak tanah sebentar lagi.

Meski sudah hampir menginjak tanah, aku masih tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, paru-paruku mengering bagai disedot Vacuum Cleaner. Buruk.

Objektifitasku menurun drastis, penglihatan mengabur dan aku semakin kepayahan, gendang telingaku penuh dengan udara dan suara statis memasuki telinga bagai angin yang masuk ke cerobong asap. Penglihatan dan pendengaranku berkurang dan semakin berkurang, kemudian seluruh pandanganku menjadi kuning, merah dan hitam.

Aku berteriak cepat, setelah tubuh ini mengantam lumayan keras tulang rusuk milik seseorang...

...seseorang dengan jemari lembut.

.

.

"Itu tadi pendaratan yang super bodoh!"

Haizaki benar. Dia tidak salah kali ini. Barusan itu adalah pendaratan yang super bodoh, mematikan dan ini bukanlah ajang pencarian bakat yang diselenggrakan para manusia yang hobi memacu adrenalin.

Meski tubuhku ditangkap Nijimura, aku merasa sakit di area pinggang, awalnya aku kesulitan untuk bergerak dan pasti akan meninggalkan bekas ruam yang sangat mengerikan, tapi rasa sakit itu mereda sedikit demi sedikit. Nijimura menuntut ucapan terima kasih karena ia berhasil menangkap tubuhku, menyelamatkanku dia bilang begitu.

Tapi aku kurang setuju karena ia membuat pendaratan yang super bodoh. Ia tak menanggapi jawabanku dengan serius, hanya dihadiahi senyum kecil yang bersinar-sinar, manik hitamnya berkilat. Aku jadi merasa kurang mengerti dengan kepribadian Nijimura, dia ini kenapa ya?

Aku merasa bahwa tubuhku memiliki aroma jerami basah dan banyak sekali jerami liar bersemayan di sela-sela rambutku. Benar saja, kami mendarat di peternakan yang agaknya terbengkalai, aku tak mencium bau pupuk atau air seni Sapi.

"Di mana ini? Jangan bilang kalau ini markasmu dan tempat Mibuchi yang aneh itu bertinggal tempat."

"Bukan, aku memang senang saja mendarat di sini, Haizaki." Nijimura tampak biasa saja,ia masih kental dengan suasana magis namun hangat. Ia tak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Haizaki, padahal aku sudah melirik frustasi, takut rencana ini gagal dan Nijimura akan memanggil hewan aneh lagi.

Tapi, jika aku memikirkannya lebih dalam, Nijimura memang tak terlihat seperti berandalan ataupun penjahat berkelas intan. Sejak aku datang ke RSJ dia bersikap sangat manis dan tampak normal, hanya di akhir saja ia membuatku merinding, menangis, mati. Rasanya ingin melupakan saja kejadian itu.

Nijimura mengatakan sesuatu soal kesepakatan ini beberapa menit setelah kami mendarat. Ia bilang, ia hanya ingin menjelaskannya lagi. Dan berapakali pun ia mengatakannya, aku merasa bahwa ini tidak ada keuntungannya bagi kami. Nijimura menjanjikan beberapa hal dan mengatakan soal pembenaran, kejujuran dan kepastian.

Aku bukannya tidak percaya, aku tidak ingin dipermainkan dan menjadi sangat terkutuk akibat ini. Gelagat Nijimura sepenuhnya tak dapat kuprediksi, tapi aku bersyukur ada di sini bersama Haizaki. Ya, Haizaki Shougo.

Nijimura melayangkan fakta yang membuatku sedikit tegang, Haizaki tak bisa berkata-kata kala mendengarnya. Ia mengamuk hebat, tapi tak terlalu mengerikan. Menutupi fakta bahwasannya ia juga tak terlalu percaya dan tak yakin apa yang Nijimura bicarakan. Haizaki sebenarnya berusaha mengerti, tapi kenyataan terlalu sulit untuk ia gambarkan.

Tapi bukankah kejadian ini sudah tampak kurang normal sejak awal? Caraku mengawalinya saja sudah salah dan aku sudah banyak membuat kesalahan besar yang tak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita cari tempat yang terang."

Dengan ucapan awal yang terlewat pelan, Nijimura mengbiaskan tangan di udara, pantulan matahari menyoroti wajah dan tanah membentuk bayangan sebuah punggung yang menjulang, seperti Menara Pemancar. Ini masih siang, tapi Matahari tidak terlihat menyenangkan dari apa yang aku rasakan.

Haizaki sibuk mengipasi wajah merah akibat sengatan ultraviolet menatapku iri, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, ia sempat mengomentari soal bagaimana ia mendarat dan menghantam Gerobak kayu, aku baru sadar jika aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali ketika tubuhku menghantam genting, jika saja Haizaki tidak membahas soal ini, mungkin aku tidak akan berpikir selugas itu.

Tulang dan pinggangku memang sakit akibat terhantam tubuh Nijimura, tapi aku tak mendapat cedera kepala jika aku memang mengantam atap kandang penuh jemari ini. Apakah, Nijimura melakukan magic?

Sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang amat penting.

Haizaki yang sudah terlihat stabil dengan kulit wajah yang mulai terlihat normal, menarik lenganku dengan brutal tanpa ancang-ancang manis yang lugas, lalu ia membisiki aku sesuatu. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang aneh soal ini, Yuzuru?"

Rasanya geli dan aneh. Aku belum pernah berbicara dengan Haizaki sampai sedekat ini. Aku tidak terbiasa jika itu bukan Chihiro atau Ryouta.

"Ryouta? Belum, kenapa?"

"Ya, soal Ryouta. Aku berpikir apa alasannya membawa Story sampai semenarik ini dan atas dasar apa? Dia membuat alur yang bodoh ini menjadi semu, aku jadi bingung arah dan yang kita lakukan di sini hanya buang-buang waktu..." Haizaki menjawab tengang, ia berbisik-bisik seperti nyiur, bukan ular, ia ketakutan.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang bingung? Nijimura terlihat aneh, dia juga mungkin frustasi karena Ryouta. Ryouta membuat Kolase unik dengan pemecah kode rumit melebihi matrix..." Kubuat jeda, melirik punggung Nijimura penuh dengan niatan pahit. Takut dia dengar. "Aku harap ini memang satu-satunya cara. Aku tidak mau membahas kode, aku mau pulang!"

"Aku harap..."

Sinar Matahari yang menyoroti perlahan memudar, aku sedikit terlena dengan pemandangan. Jadi, aku menutup mata...

...lalu.

"Tapi, Nijimura kita ada di mana-tempat apa ini?"

"Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

...melihat koridor Rumah Sakit Jiwa beserta Reo Mibuchi berdiri takluk. Apakah aku baru saja melihat sebuah keajaiban yang malah aku benci? Apa aku harus takut dan berlari, kembali pada arah yang sesungguhnya dan membunuh diriku sendiri seperti kala itu?

Tidak.

Aku belum melihat kepastian yang terlampir pada saat ini.

Tolong.

Sadarkan aku.

"Hey, lama tidak berjumpa, Yuzuru Li."

Dengan seringai halus yang nyaris membuat uluku nyeri aku menangkap keseluruhan jemari Mibuchi. Rasanya terlalu sulit aku gambarkan, dalam bentuk nyatapun aku masih tak bisa menyelaraskan segalanya. Pupilku terasa membesar, takjub sekaligus takut bercampur menjadi satu kesatuan. Aku tak dapat mempertahankannya, aku ingin pingsan.

"Aku ragu, kau masih takut padaku 'kan, Yuzuru? Aku minta maaf pada saat ini, waktu itu aku hanya menjalankan pekerjaanku."

"Tidak." Aku bilang begitu, Mibuchi tersenyum aneh. "Aku tidak memikirkan itu." Lanjutku agak sedikit panik.

"Tanganmu berkeringat, Yuzuru. Apa kau merasakan ini juga saat ada di dekat Kise?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada penipu yang tidak pintar. Dia pintar 'kan, Yu...zu..ru?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Holla! Akhirnya saya update juga! Makasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menunggu lanjutannya.**


End file.
